Flowing
by iamkimpossible
Summary: vald and adriane conspirate against danny. will he ind out?


_**"Flowing"  
**_

**_This is mayb story, s don't yell at me._**

**  
Summary: Vlad Masters' moves to his second home in Amity, which is trouble for Danny and his family. At the same time, a new girl named Jean befriends Danny, Tucker, and Sam. And to add more; a new ghost with extraordinary powers, including telekinesis, is attacking him. Can he, Sam, Tucker, and Jean figure out the connections before it's too late for his family?  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic so please don't flame. I know the summary sounds typical and 'oh-it's-already-been-written- type of thing but please give me and this fic a chance.  
  
This fic is rated PG-13 for violence, angst, and some romance. The romance you'll find in here will be some Danny/Sam and Tucker/Jean. So please read, and if you liked it, please review. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Danny Phantom.  
  
-May**

_**-Prologue-**_

**It was a stormy night, not the kind of night someone would want to walk around in. Lightning stuck the tops of buildings furiously and the thunder roared shortly after. Dark brown eyes stared out a car window. The rain drops on the car window shadowed parts of her face. Almost as if she were crying dark tears.**

**But she was crying.**

_**'It's all my fault, I tried to warn them about the car, but they wouldn't listen. Still I could've stopped them.'**_

**Her thoughts were interrupted by the taxi driver, "Is this the place?"**

**To answer his question, Jean looked out the window. "Yes, this is the place, thank you, sir."**

**"Well pay up," he said gruffly. Jean glared at him and gave him the money. She opened the car door and quickly headed for the trunk. The taxi driver stepped out of the car with his coat over his head and helped her with her luggage. They both ran as fast as they could underneath the porch of the house.**

**Jean reached in her pocket to tip the driver, when she found enough money she took it out and handed to him with a smile, "Thanks," she said while the money was torn from her hand. He didn't reply and he didn't even look up as he left quickly. Jean looked down at the ground and looked at the enormous mansion.**

**It wasn't really a mansion. More like a castle. Green and yellow flags hanging on the front. Yep. Her uncle was a serious Packer's fanatic. Jean grabbed the knocker on the door and forcefully pushed it against the base several times.**

_**'I don't see how one person can live in this........castle.'**_

**The door opened and Vlad Masters stepped out to greet his niece. "Jean, dear, come on in!"**

**Jean smiled thankfully at her uncle and walked inside the castle that would be her new home. She removed the hood off of her head and looked around inside. Of course, green and yellow were everywhere. Along with a glass case filled with football possessions for the Packers. She turned around to retrieve her luggage but it wasn't there.**

_**'Where'd it all go?!?!'**_

**Seeing her expression, Vlad put a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to face him. "Don't worry, my servants took your luggage to your new room, third door on the left on the third floor."**

**Jean smiled, "Thanks Uncle Vlad."**

**Vlad returned the smile, normally people would be all warm inside when someone smiled at them. But Jean, Vlad's smile was frightening. He looked like he never got any sleep. Considering the bags under his eyes, and he was just plain creepy.**

**"What's the matter, child?"**

**"Hmm? Oh nothing, Uncle Vlad, it's just I'm still shaken up from the accident with my parents."**

**"Ah yes of course, I'm dreadfully sorry about all that." Jean smiled lightly at her uncle as she walked past him to look at his Packers possessions. She could see in the reflection her uncle staring at her with a, was it a wicked smile on his face?**

**She turned around to face him, "What is it?" she asked concerned.**

**"Do you still know your karate?"**

**Jean cocked an eyebrow, "Yes?"**

**"I was just wondering, you look as if you still know, and judging by your form." He smiled at her again.**

_**'I really wish he'd cut that out.'**_

**"Well thanks," she said smiling placing her arm around her head.**

**His smile faded to a frown, "Again, I am sorry for your loss, I hope all of this will suffice for you."**

**She gave him a weird look, "Well, it's not just my loss, it was your brother and sister-in-law, too. And this place is fine, I'm just happy that I have a place to stay."**

**Vlad turned around so that his back was facing her, "Yes, well let's say my brother and I have grown so far apart that it barely seems like I lost anything."**

**Jean cringed at his somewhat harsh words, sure her dad and her uncle didn't get along but still his own brother was killed in a car accident! And he doesn't consider it a loss!**

**"Well, I'll be going to my room then."**

**"Wait! I'd like to show you something."**

**As much as Jean didn't want to, she had to. "Sure, what is it?"**

**She couldn't see, but his smile was hideously wicked, "A surprise."**

**They started to walk down the halls of the castle, with Jean glancing at all the pictures of previous owners of the castle. It seemed like forever they were walking, then finally, "We are here," Vlad stated.**

**Jean looked at the door, it was his laboratory. They stepped into the lab and Vlad handed her a safety suit, or that's what it appeared to be. "Put this on," Vlad told her, "You'll need it."**

**Jean slipped into the leather jacket and zipped it up, along as the leather pants. She put her tennis shoes back on and placed her black and purple arm bands which covered her hands up to her fingers.**

**"So," she said, "What is it that you wanted to show me?"**

**Her uncle smiled that uncanny smile again and reached over and pushed a button. She cocked an eyebrow as she heard a buzzing sound. She turned her gaze to the front and saw a green light emitting from a small circulatory tube. The beam of light covered her and she screamed in pain. She could feel something happening in her body, it was tingling and painful and she felt numb and cold. Then, there was blackness.**

****

**Okay, this was just the prologue but please let me know what you think. No flames please.**

**Author's Note: Please review! I like to get complimentary feedback.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Enjoy!**

**-May**

_**-Chapter One-**_

_  
_  
_**(1 year later)**_

_  
  
_  
**_'Tucker Foley, digital journal, Tuesday,'_ Tucker thought as he updated his digital journal, _'Of course today was the usual, Danny fought ghosts, and failed a test, of course Sam and I helped him. Not fail the test but helped him fight the ghosts. Yeah, a normal day. Danny got a new power today, he can make doubles of himself! That'd be so cool if I had that power. Of course last time I was half ghost it didn't turn out the way we planned. Heh.'_ **_  
  
_**Tucker continued to 'write' in his journal as Sam stood by the doorway waiting for Danny, _'Hm,'_ she thought, _'I wonder how bad it is.'_ A ghost had attacked Danny five minutes after homeroom and trashed the classroom. Fortunately, Sam and Tucker would catch the ghost, and Danny would get them and himself out of there by phasing through the walls.**

**Unfortunately, they weren't so lucky. Mr. Lancer heard the commotion a few feet away from the room and rushed in as soon as Danny had changed back in human mode. He had excused Tucker and Sam after Danny explained they had nothing to do with his 'anger' problem.**

**"Danny's going to be mad when he comes back out," Tucker said to Sam.**

**Sam sighed heavily, "Yep."**

**A few more minutes passed and they heard the sound of doors opening and closing behind them along with an aggravated groan.**

**"Heh," Tucker said smiling, "What's the punishment this time Danny?"**

**Danny glared at him, "Only cleaning up the classroom tomorrow after school, something I wouldn't be doing if you had captured that ghost instead of spinning the thermos around!"**

**Sam walked over to him put a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, Danny," she said calmly, "It could've been worse."**

**Danny sighed and sat down next to Tucker, "Yeah, I just don't know why these ghosts attack here, and here only. If you've ever noticed they either come from my house or this school."**

**"Maybe the ghost zone just doesn't like you," Tucker said jokingly.**

**Danny glared slightly, "Hmm, I don't know, ever since my encounter with my dad's old, ex-friend I'm starting to think he's sending these ghosts out to attack me."**

**"You know, we should get going," Sam said, pointing out the fact that were still standing in front of the school. Tucker and Danny stood up and started walking towards Danny's house, where they always went to chill – and fight ghosts.**

**Danny sighed and put his hands in his pockets, fiddling with the items inside them. They passed by houses and buildings in silence, which isn't normally like them – especially Tucker. Sam tried to spark a conversation.....**

**"You know, Danny, you never really explained the whole thing to us."**

**"What thing?"**

**"The incident with that Vlad ghost guy." Danny quirked an eyebrow.**

**"I thought I did," he said, "Well, the guy was mad at my dad for turning him half ghost, supposedly he wanted to go out with my mom but his condition prevented it. And he'd been angry ever since. He also mentioned to me that he sent the first few ghosts to test my dad's skills and that he was surprised when he found out about me. So that gives me reason to be suspicious. And you know all those villains have that infamous saying _'Until Next Time...'_ then laugh evilly afterwards?," he made the villainous voice when he said it and Tucker and Sam nodded in agreement, "Well, that's basically it, he never bothered us after that, but more and more attack me for no reason now and so I'm starting to suspect."**

**Tucker smiled, "Gosh, I wish I had a fan."**

**"You want my place?" Danny said, "I willingly give it to you, Tuck."**

**Tucker laughed, "Nah, that's okay, dude."**

**Danny smiled as they turned into the entrance of his house. He opened the door and they entered – Danny and the others quickly ducked as endoplasmic goo came flying towards them. They got up as they it hit the wall where other wads of goo still plastered the wall from previous times.**

**"Man, Danny," Tucker said getting some of the goo that had hit him off, "You're dad should know that ghosts don't only use the front door to get in this house."**

**Danny laughed slightly, "Yeah, well, you know my dad, he wants to catch a ghost so bad he's put a trap for whatever ghost should come in. Heh, it's a good thing he thinks the trap is just malfunctioning when it tries to hit me."**

**Sam wasn't one to laugh, "Yeah well, you've had so many close calls I'm surprised either your mom or your dad has realized it yet."**

**Danny drooped his head in agreement, "Yeah, I want to tell them someday but I don't know what their reaction would be.....heh, my dad would probably attack me, he's so obsessed with ghosts he doesn't realize that I am a _'halfa'_."**

**Tucker's eyelids lowered, "Are we here to talk about stuff we already know, or are we here to talk about things we really don't want to know but have to?" He motioned by raising his history book.**

**Danny's facial expression changed from content to concerned, "Yeah we have to study for that big test tomorrow, I can't fail – _again_."**

**Tucker look confused, "Well, I don't know what you're talking about but I pass with an easy A." He stopped laughing when he noticed Danny and Sam's glares, "Sorry, dude, you know I'm just playing."**

**Danny sighed, "Let's just go." Without another word, they walked up the stairs to study.**

_**(Wisconsin, 1 year earlier)**_

_  
  
_  
**Jean's eyes fluttered open as her mind registered for her to wake up. _'Where am I?'_ she thought, her face scrunching in pain from a horrible headache. After her vision cleared and she was able to see where she was, everything came back to her.**

_**Her uncle smiled that uncanny smile again and reached over and pushed a button. She cocked an eyebrow as she heard a buzzing sound.**_

**_'What happened?'_ she thought quickly. She got up off what seemed to be a bed and fell down when her headache attacked, _'Got up too fast.'_ Her memory of the night before started replaying again.  
  
_She turned her gaze to the front and saw a green light emitting from a small circulatory tube. The beam of light covered her and she screamed in pain. She could feel something happening in her body, it was tingling and painful and she felt numb and cold. Then, there was blackness._**

**She tried vaguely to remember anything more but failed, she had blacked out before she had felt anything else. She tried to stand on her feet but she felt a numbness overcome and she felt like the was falling again, only it felt like she was falling forever. She finally hit the ground, but this time she fell onto the dining room table. Where her uncle was eating his breakfast. _'He's going to kill me, how the hell did I do that?'_ She was too shocked to think anything else of it. What would you do if you phased through your bedroom floor and fell on the dinner table?**

**Instead of giving her a mad, strange look like she had thought, he smiled. The eerie one again. "Well it worked," he said as he put his empty plate to the side and stood u, brushing his suit off for any food particles that may have fallen. Jean looked confused.**

**"What do you mean 'it worked'?" she whispered fearfully, _'What the hell has he done to me?'_**

**"Well," he said still smiling, "If you would remove yourself from the table, I'll tell you everything."**

**Jean got up off the table and walked over to her uncle, she noticed she still had the lab clothes on, except the once black jacket was a darkish gray and the dark gray pants were now black, she stopped short as she passed by a mirror hanging on the wall. With a fearful face she looked in it; her once black hair was white, and her brown eyes were a light blue and they seemed to _glow_.**

**She looked at her uncle, "What have you done to me?"**

**Okay, end of first chapter, I know it sucked but please tell me what you think!**

**Author's Note: I saw Spiderman 2 today, awesome movie. Sometimes I wonder if Butch Hartman was thinking of Spiderman when he wrote Danny Phantom...hmm...okay enough with that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, the Pythagorean Theorem, or Julius Caesar.**

**Enjoy...**

**-May**

_**-Chapter 2-**_

_**(Fenton Residence)**_

**"Ok, Sam," Danny said tiredly sitting at his desk, "_a_2 plus _b_2 equals what?"**

**"Look, Danny," Sam said, already irritated because they had taken a break on English to work on Geometry, "I agreed to take a break on English to help you with Geometry but you're not even paying attention."**

**Danny looked at her strangely, "Well, so far I've fought two ghosts and had a headache reading Caesar, I'm not really in the pay attention mood."**

**Sam held up two fingers, "Do you want to fail two tests tomorrow?" Closing the Geometry book, she got off from on top the desk, hence there were no extra chairs in his room.**

**"You have to rephrase the question," he said, "You see, you meant to say, 'do I want to fail two tests _today_?'"**

**Sam looked at him strangely and Danny pointed to his alarm clock, it read 12:05 A.M. Sam turned to face him and shot him a sarcastic smile, then her smile changed to a concerned frown. "Tucker hasn't said anything in a while," she said.**

**"Well," Danny said, "He's doing something I really want to do, sleeping."**

**Sure enough, Tucker had fallen asleep on Danny's bed reading Julius Caesar. Danny stifled a laugh at his form, his glasses were half-way off of his face and was in a sitting form with his legs Indian-style, the book was lying in his lap and his head was falling to the side. Pretty funny.**

**Danny looked back at Sam who let out a small yawn, "You should go home, I know you know the material and I'd hate to take away your energy by making you stay here helping me."**

**"Yeah, but Danny, who's going to help you?"**

**"Eh, I'll try and read over it to see if I'll understand any of it, and if not, I'll just try and study during lunch or other classes before."**

**Sam looked at him as if he were lying, "No you're not."**

**Danny thought a bit, "You're right, I'm not."**

**They laughed for a while, then Tucker interrupted, "Hey, if you guys are finished, I'd like to home." He smiled in an irritating way and fixed his glasses.**

**Danny picked up all the books that were scattered on his desk and gave Sam the ones that belonged to her. Tucker gathered all of his belongings and headed towards the door to leave, "See ya tomorrow Danny," he said while yawning.**

**"See ya, Tuck," Danny replied as he heard the door open and Tucker's footsteps echoing throughout the house. Sam checked her backpack to make sure she had all of her books and swung it over one shoulder.**

**"Thanks for helping me study tonight, Sam."**

**"Heh, Danny, I barely did anything you didn't even pay attention," Sam said as she stopped in the doorway to turn around and face him.**

**"I'm sorry," he said innocently, "I just got, eh, a little sidetracked." He smiled nervously and put a hand behind his head.**

**Sam smirked and headed out the door way, "Sure, Danny, see you tomorrow."**

**"Right," he mumbled, "Thanks again!" He called out, sure that she heard it because the door had shut momentarily after.**

**Danny walked around his room, "Well, I have nothing to do, I might as well try and go to sleep." He walked over to his bed and something caught his eye..**

**.  
  
"Hmm," He mumbled as he picked the object up, "Sam left her Julius Caesar book here, another brilliant test we have tomorrow." He threw the book on his bed and walked over to his desk looking at his open Geometry book and the work he had been doing, "I'm never going to figure out how to do this," he looked at his clock, "12:30, ok I better make this quick." He sat down and attempted to do a problem.**

**"Okay..." he said aloud struggling to figure out the cursed geometry problem, "_a_ is the hypotenuse while...no that's not right...okay um...._c_ is the hypotenuse while...yeah that's it...ok so the measurement of the sides of the triangle are...yeah ok...oh shoot...I'm lost...so..._a_2 plus _b_2 equals...yeah that's right...ok I get it now...wait, what do I do with that 2? Aww man, lost again....I wonder what time it is now...._2:00 AM_!!! Man I need to get to bed so I can be ready for this test, I still haven't studied for the other two, I'll be surprised if I pass this year."**

**Danny headed towards his bed and glanced at the book that lay there. He sighed and picked it up and flipped a few pages, trying to see if it would interest him enough to make himself want to read it.**

**"Whoa what was that?" he asked himself as he saw something in the book, he flipped back a few pages until he saw it again, "_'Speak hands for me,'_" he read aloud to himself, "_'they stab Caesar'_, whoa, maybe this book could be more interesting than I thought it would be." He began to read from the beginning, falling asleep after five minutes.**

****

****

_**(Casper High School)**_

****

**The next morning, Danny was walking out of the house reading Julius Caesar. He had got through the Act One when he had awaken and was already in the middle of Act Two, he stopped reading when he saw Sam and Tucker waiting for him at the front of the school.**

**"Hey guys," he said to them smiling, then burying his face back into his book. Sam looked at him strangley.**

**"Danny?"**

**"Yeah?" he replied still not looking up from the book.**

**"You gonna walk with us anytime soon?"**

**Danny's head shot up out of the book and he blushed, "Oh yeah, heh, sorry."**

**Sam smiled, "Is that my book?"**

**"Oh yeah, you don't mind if I finish reading it do you? I actually like this one."**

**Sam shrugged, "Keep it as long as you like, I won't miss it."**

**Danny laughed, "Thanks."**

**They walked into the school building and headed towards their lockers, each one was a few feet from the other. Tucker finished getting his things before Danny and Sam were finished. He was about to walk over to Danny to ask him if he could borrow a pencil for Geometry considering he had it first period, but the thought ran away from him as he saw a girl struggling with her lock on the locker. She had long black hair with some of it pulled into a long pony tail and two strands going down each side of her face; she had on a purple shirt with a black stripe going across the middle, black pants, black and violet gloves that were cut at the fingers, and sneakers.**

**_'Wow,'_ he thought to himself, _'She's pretty.'_ He looked around to see if any jock or some other guy was going to steal his opportunity, when his surveillance was complete, he quickly walked over towards her.**

**"Hey," he said, it caused her to jump a little.**

**"Oh! Hi!" she said smiling, "Can I help you?"**

**Tucker laughed, "Actually I was wondering if I could help you –**

**He was cut short as Dash quickly opened a nearby locker and roughly pushed him in it, the girl looked at Dash strangely...**

**"Umm," she said hesitantly, "Can you, let him out of there, I was talking to him?"**

**"Heh," he said, "Why talk to the losers when you could talk to popular stars?"**

**The girl smiled sarcastically, "You're right, why not? And you know I just saw this great place where you can have a better conversation with someone just like you."**

**Dash's eyes lit up with accomplishment and excitement, "Really? Show me the way."**

**The girl smiled with excitement as she walked to the _'place'_ she had been talking about. Dash followed close behind. The _'place'_ was a dark area with a trash can in the corner. Dash smirked and he headed towards the girl but she stopped him,**

**"Okay have fun!" she said and began to leave, leaving utterly confused.**

**"Whoa wait," he said as he grabbed her arm to pull her back, "What is _this_?"**

**"Well," she said, "This is the place where I told you can find that something who's just like you."**

**"Yeah, but, where's the somebody?"**

**"I didn't say someone, I said _something_," she said as she pointed to the trash can.**

**"Wait," Dash said, "I'm confused, how am I like a trash can?"**

**The girl smiled, "Well, at times you're very empty, and when you're full, you're full of trash."**

**Dash looked dumbfounded, she couldn't tell if he didn't get the insult or if he was too shocked to speak; either way she took the opportunity to get away from him, _'Man that was annoying, I wonder if anyone else at this school is like that?'_**

**She stopped at her locker where Danny and Sam were helping Tucker out of the one Dash shoved him in. She ran over to Tucker smiling, "You ok?" she asked.**

**Sam glared at her, "Shouldn't you be walking with the jock?" The girl shot her a confused look,**

**"I was getting rid of the jock," she turned her gaze back to Tucker, "You ok?"**

**Tucker nodded in agreement, "You still need help with that locker?"**

**"Oh yeah!" she said, "I can't get the combination right."**

**Tucker fiddled with the lock and it clicked open. "Always works when Tucker adds the charm," he said as he pressed his back against the lockers. He heard laughing and looked over at Danny and Sam who were trying really hard to surpress the laughter that was threatening to escape their mouths.**

**"Thanks, Tucker."**

**Tucker looked back when he heard his name, "What? You know me?"**

**"Well, no silly you just said our name not two minutes ago."**

**Tucker thought back and blushed a deep red, luckily the school bell rang for first period. Danny and Sam both split up in different directions without saying a word, they were both nervous for their tests.**

**The girl looked at Tucker, "Well, I have to get to class," she said, "Thanks, Tucker." She began to walk away amongst the many students who were walking in different directions, each giving the new girl strange looks as she passed them.**

**Tucker was too busy in awe as he sat there watching her walk to her class, _'Wow,'_ he thought, _'The first pretty girl that actually likes me.'_ He sighed heavily and then forgot to ask her, "Hey!" She turned around and looked at him, "What's your name?!" She smiled and yelled her answer,**

**"Jean Masters!" Tucker smiled and she took that as her notion to leave.**

**Tucker smiled once again to himself and realized the hall was empty, "Darnit! I still need a pencil for Geometry!"**

****

**You know what to do, read and PLEASE review, thanks.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They inspired me to continue writing this, you have no idea how long this idea had been in my head since Bitter Reunions came out. Anyway, I'm leaving for Alabama today and won't be back until next week, I'm going to try and write my chapters on my free time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I do own Mr. Omaro and Jean though.  
  
Enjoy!**

**-May**

****

_**-Chapter Three-**_

_**(Casper High)**_

**Danny struggled to think of a way to finish the geometry problem. It was the same problem he had worked on the night – that morning before he went to bed. _'I can't believe this,'_ he thought whilst struggling with the problem. Finally the bell rang for lunch period. Danny sighed angrily and put his pencil down, the teacher sttod up form his desk,  
  
"Okay, those of you who didn't finish more than five problems may either stay or come back during the day to finish, the rest of you, turn your papers in."  
  
Danny checked his paper to check if he may have missed more than one problem, to his surprise he didn't._ 'But normally that would be a good thing,'_ he thought while getting up from his desk. He placed the paper on the teacher's desk and as he was about to turn around, he started trembling and his ghost sense went off. He looked all around to see if there was a ghost around. His gaze shifted to the entrance of the classroom as he saw one of the last students to leave. All he saw was black hair swiftly leave the doorway. _'Odd,'_ he thought. His face twisted in confusion and fear as the room temperature became normal again.  
  
"Excuse me?" Danny's thoughts were interrupted as he turned around to face his Geometry teacher, "Not that I don't mind my students staying, but why are you still here?"  
  
"Oh, um, well you see Mr. Omaro, I just wanted to um, to, uh, thank you for giving such an easy test!," he lied, "Yeah, I was literally up all night studying and, yeah, I thought, it waseasythankyou!" he said the last four words quickly as he bolted out the room. Mr. Omaro put his glasses on and started going through the tests, "That's the fifth time you've used that excuse, Mr. Fenton."**

****

_**(Cafeteria)**_

**Tucker and Sam were waiting patiently for Danny to get his lunch and sit down with them. Sam had, as usual, the Caesar salad; and Tucker, as always, had roast beef sandwich with bacon bits on the side. They sat across from one another and both grimaced at one another's food in unison. The silence between them was chased away when Danny sat down with his lunch tray. "Hey guys," he said through a sigh.  
  
"How were History and Geometry?" Sam asked without putting her spork down.  
  
Danny looked down, "History was okay but Geometry killed me."  
  
Tucker took a bit out of his sandwich, "Well you're still here right?" Danny looked up at Tucker and glared,  
  
"The same problem that I was struggling with last night, I mean, this morning was on the test as the last problem, and the problems before that problem were hard. I think I was lucky just to put down regular numbers for answers."  
  
Sam laughed lightly at what he said, "I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors Danny if you keep that up." Danny pushed his tray forward and placed his head in his arms,  
  
"I'll be surprised if I make it this year."  
  
Sam looked at Tucker sympathetically and Tucker returned the gaze,  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better," Tucker said to Danny, "Our French test was scantron and I just made up words with the letter bubbles because I didn't know what the heck that thing said! The whole test was in French!"  
  
Danny shook his head and a small laugh came from him but he still hadn't risen his head from his arms.  
  
"I also couldn't find a pencil for Geometry, luckily though, Mr. Omaro was nice and passed out pencils for all of us who didn't have one."  
  
"Yeah he did that for us, too," Danny replied.  
  
"Oh." The whole table fell into an awkward silence as they all just sat there trying to make up conversation. Suddenly, Danny's head shot up from his arms, so fast he made Sam and Tucker jump and gasp.  
  
Sam was trying to catch her breath while Tucker was laughing at her earlier facial expression, "Don't.........ever............do that............again," she said while glaring at Danny.  
  
Danny stood up from the table and started looking around frantically, Tucker noticed this and stopped laughing, "What is it? Is it ghost time?" Danny shrugged in reply as he kept looking.  
  
Tucker looked around to see if he found anything out of the ordinary, he found Jean.  
  
Tucker smiled ear to ear and waved to her, "Hey, Jean over here!" Jean looked to see who was calling her and smiled when she saw Tucker. She walked over with her lunch tray and sat down next to him,  
  
"Hey," she said, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing here, Danny here is just looking for a – ow!" Sam kicked Tucker before he could blow Danny's secret...._again._  
  
Jean looked at Danny and smiled strangely at him, "What's wrong with him he looks scared?"  
  
Sam smirked, "He's got that paranoia disorder." Jean smiled insecurely at Sam who motioned for Danny to sit down.  
  
Danny noticed they had another person sitting at the table, a familiar face, "Hey, you're the person we met this morning, and the girl in my Geometry class!"  
  
Jean smiled at him, "Yeah I thought you looked familiar," she said shyly, "I'm Jean Masters."  
  
Danny's eyes widened and he almost choked on his food as he heard her last name, "M-Masters?"  
  
Jean looked at him strangely, "Yes, Masters." It was hard for Danny not to get up and run as memories flooded his brain,**

_**He had phased through the wall, claiming that he had known him. Curious and confused, Danny followed him into what looked like the library. Vlad then insulted him by talking about how he used his powers for good. Then attacked him after Danny stated that he didn't want to fight him. Danny tried to fight back but wasn't powerful enough. He ended up getting the crap beat out of him.**_

_  
  
**He awoke in his bedroom, thinking it was all a dream, but he still had the bruise from the fight. It wasn't until the night after, he had found out that his enemy was his father's old friend, Vlad Masters. The very first ghost/human hybrid. He told him he sent those ghosts to test his father's skills, and found Danny. Danny eventually defeated Vlad by using his weakness against him. Unfortunately his last words were**_** 'Until next time, son....'_ Then he 'faded' away. That was the last he'd heard of him._**

_  
  
_  
**Danny's memory didn't last long as Sam shook him back to reality, "Danny what's wrong?"  
  
Danny shook his head, "Oh, nothing, sorry about that."  
  
Jean smiled and sipped some of her soda, "That's ok," she said.  
  
Danny took that moment to introduce himself, "I'm Danny Fenton."  
  
Jean put her soda down, "Danny Fenton?"  
  
Danny shook his head, "Yep, Danny Fenton."  
  
Jean looked off to the side and back, her facial expression as if something was bothering her. Noticing this, Tucker placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey you ok?"  
  
Jean jumped a little, and smiled, "Yeah, fine." She looked back at Danny and smiled.  
  
"Did you two come off of the same planet or something?" Sam asked, "You both sort of freaked out when you introduced one another."  
  
Danny's eyes shifted to the girl next to him and sighed, "I don't where I'm from anymore."  
  
Jean quickly got up, "Well, I have to go study for my English test, I guess I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
Tucker stopped her, "Wait, you're new here, why are they making you take the tests?"  
  
"Oh well back in, uh, my hometown we studied the same material as you guys do, but at a faster pace."  
  
Danny thought for a second, "I have English next, we have a test on Julius Caesar, Acts One and Two. Heh, good thing I already read it, I'm already on Act Three."  
  
Jean smiled, "See ya Tucker, Danny, and Sam, right?" Sam nodded and smiled sarcastically. Jean flinched a little and left the table.  
  
"Nice, Sam," Tucker said, "You scared her away." Sam just smiled,  
  
"And? I scare everyone away."  
  
"Yeah, but maybe if we get to know her, you might actually like her." Sam shrugged,  
  
"Maybe, what do you think Danny?" She looked over at Danny who had his head back in his arms, asleep.**

****

_**(After school)**_

**Danny had a smile on his face, which was sort of rare nowadays,  
  
"What are you so happy about Danny?" Sam asked, "You look like Paulina actually asked you out on a serious date."  
  
"I surprised Lancer by passing my English test," he said still smiling, "I've never heard him say that I got an A, rare moments."  
  
Tucker smiled and started to look around, they had just gotten out of school, and since there were no ghosts around, they had gotten a head start for Danny's house. They were reaching the outside exit of Casper High, when he looked down sadly,  
  
"What's wrong, Tucker?" Sam asked noticing his unusual sadness.  
  
Tucker just smiled, "I thought I would see Jean after, but it's like she just disappeared."  
  
Danny had a moment of realization, "She said she had English after lunch right? Well, she didn't go."  
  
Tucker looked at him, "Maybe she had an extra hour off." Danny nodded in agreement, then he stopped short when he ghost sense went off for the _third_ time that day.  
  
"Okay, where is he?" He said, now angry.  
  
"Danny look out!" Sam cried as she and Tucker ran off to the side as a small car headed towards him. He turned around and everything went in slow motion for him; he realized he didn't have time to duck so, without looking if anyone else was around, transformed into his ghost mode and went intangible. The car went right through him and crashed into a nearby tree. He changed back to concrete and looked over to Tucker and Sam to make sure they were okay. When he saw that they were fine he looked around for the assailant who threw the car at them.  
  
Then a voice averted his attention, _"Hello, Danny...."_  
  
He turned his attention towards the voice and saw her. Long white hair a little darker than his own and glowing blue eyes. What looked like a black leather jacket, white gloves, and boots. She was levitating in the hair with her eyes fully glowing that eerie blue and her hair blown back by the wind. ****_Or was it her power?  
_  
"Ugh," Danny said getting into his fighting stance, "So much for my good day...."**

****

**Sorry to leave it like that guys but I'm tired and it's 1:43 A.M. I have to wake up at 7 tomorrow to get ready to leave for Alabama. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun typing it until I got tired, lol. Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back from vacation. It was really nice but kind of boring considering that we've been there for 6 years, same place, and same room. I can walk around with my eyes closed and not run into anything. Anyway, enough of that. Thanks for the reviews again! I wrote this chapter because the idea was clawing inside my head waiting to get out. Thanks to my dad for bringing his laptop I was able to type this at night/early morning. So I hope you enjoy! Keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, blah!**

**Enjoy!**

**-May**

_**-Chapter Four-**_

**Danny stood there in his fighting stance, in ghost mode and ready to fight. This new enemy's power was strong, he could sense it. 'The sense is all too familiar...' he thought. Memories of the past flooding his brain again. The ghost lowered herself to the ground, levitating. Danny's eyes narrowed,**

**"Who are you?"**

**Her facial expression didn't change, and her eyes hadn't turned to normal, just glowing a bright blue. She went intangible for an unknown reason, but then Danny figured out why...**

**He was hit from behind with a fence post. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. The fence post had gone past his side, ripping his outfit and causing a large cut, blood slowly running down his waist. He placed his hand on in attempts to stop the blood from running, and to make the pain go away. He stumbled many times as he tried to stand up straight. Falling down as he tried to straighten up.**

**Sam and Tucker were on the ground watching the entire scene, "Tucker, where's the thermos?!?" Sam asked, "Danny's hurt we really badly we need it!"**

**Tucker looked at her in fear, "Danny has it," he said in shock, "It's in his...backpack."**

**Tucker and Sam looked forward; right under the ghost was Danny's backpack. They stared at her for a moment to make sure she didn't notice it....or themselves.**

**Danny was able to stand up but he hunched over a bit and was trying to force his head up, he looked at the cut on his side, it wasn't very deep and the bleeding wasn't life threatening, a good thing. But he was having trouble forcing his head up. It was like something was preventing him from doing so. Suddenly he couldn't control what he was doing; he felt something in his head that he wasn't controlling, _'What's happening?'_**

**Danny's face was lifted up, but not by the command of his brain, something else was lifting it up. When his eyes were able to see something other than the ground, he finally realized what was happening....**

**_'She's a telekinetic ghost,'_ he thought. The girl smirked,**

**"Bingo," she said, "I was hoping you'd figure that out when I threw the car at you."**

**Danny growled lightly and noticed Sam and Tucker slowly crawling towards his backpack which was lying a few feet away from this new ghost. Sam looked over at him and he shook his head as to warn her not to go any farther.**

**It was no use. Without even looking the telekinetic took control over Sam and tossed her twenty feet away. Tucker watched as he saw Sam fly through the air and landed hard on the ground. He sighed in relief when he saw her trying to get back up. He looked back at the ghost, the backpack was still there, and somehow still seemed to go unnoticed. He looked over at Danny who was trying to keep standing.**

**_'That ghost looks all too familiar,'_ Tucker thought examining the profile of the ghost. He jumped back when the ghost snapped her head to face him. Tucker never stood so stiff in his life. Although, even though injured, it gave Danny an opportunity.**

**Ignoring the pain, he teleported himself to where the ghost was floating and gave her a hard punch across the face. She was obviously caught off guard as she screamed and fell to the ground. She looked up at Danny and glared. Danny noticed her eyes weren't glowing full blue anymore, but looked normal. Only her irises of her eyes were a light blue. Danny shook his suspicions away and extended his hand to his back. His hand started to glow a dark green and when it was complete he was going to throw it at her when he noticed something...**

**She was just standing there, looking like an innocent bystander. It didn't look like she was going to attack him. Then he heard something outside, or was it in his head?**

_**'Don't do this...'**_

**He clenched his hand into a fist and the ball of energy disappeared, "What?" he whispered looking around. The pain in his side was recognized and he grabbed it from instinct. He brought his hand up to look at his palm; blood was soaking his silver glove. He looked down at his side and he noticed it wasn't bleeding as much as it was. But it still hurt him.**

**_'Look down...'_ the voice commanded.**

**Danny obeyed the voice and looked down.....**

**He saw Sam struggling to get up and Tucker had ran over there trying to help her. He growled at the sight and looked down at the ghost again just standing there watching him.**

**_'What are you staring at?'_ He asked through his mind, not really expecting an answer but he got one anyway...**

_**'You're pathetic...'**_

**He realized what was going on, she was communicating with him through telepathy.**

**_'What kind of a friend are you?'_ she asked, _'Letting your friends get hurt like that, especially _her**

**He growled lightly, "No one asked you to attack us either!" His face twisted into one of confusion when he saw look down, then she phased away. Then he heard a whooshing sound all around him and his ghost sense went off.**

**_'She's still here,'_ he thought.**

**A maniacal laughter echoed in his head, _'Yes, yes I am still here.'_ The whooshing sound got louder to where Danny had to cover his ears. She was moving too fast for him to catch her.**

**The sound was all around him and the ghost's voice was still in his head, saying _'I'm here, no over here, no I'm over here.'_ He started to shake from the coldness all around him.**

**Worried, Danny looked over at Tucker who had Sam's arm over his shoulder and he was holding her at the waist. Sam looked up weakly at Danny and he had never felt so bad.**

**"Tucker, get Sam and yourself out of here before you guys get hurt!"**

**Tucker looked at Danny in disbelief, Danny grew impatient.**

**"Go now!!"**

**Tucker nodded quickly and shifted Sam into a position where he could carry her, he turned around and started to run towards Danny's house. Sam, however, had other things on her mind,**

**"Tucker we need to go back and help him!"**

**"He told us to go, he knows it's going to be dangerous and he doesn't want us to get hurt. In your case more hurt than you already are."**

**Sam growled and pushed him off of her, "I'm fine, we can still help him, we just need the backpack." Tucker thought over and realized there was no way he'd pull himself out of this one, he nodded slightly and he helped Sam over to where the ghost and Danny were.**

**When they reached the spot Danny was still hovering in mid-air, covering his ears and shouting out to something she couldn't see. Sam looked over at the backpack which still lay on the middle of the sidewalk.**

**She looked at Tucker, "I'm going to make a run for it, and you stay here and back me up."**

**Tucker gave her a crazy look, "Are you crazy?!?! You're leg is practically broken and there's a bruise on you side, you're not going anywhere."**

**Sam rolled her eyes and tried to stand up. She groaned in pain and grabbed her side; Tucker saw this and got in front of her,**

**"I'll run for it, and you watch my back." Sam nodded,**

**"Be careful." Tucker nodded and looked up at Danny who was still shouting to something...**

**"Where are you?!?!" Danny shouted to the air, "Show yourself!"**

**The voice echoed in his head, _'Over here,'_ Danny heard a whooshing sound go past him. He finally lost it and formed an endoplasmic energy beam in his hand and shot it at the air, hitting a nearby tree.**

**Tucker looked back at the backpack, _'Here goes nothing,'_ he thought nervously, sweat dripping down his face. Tucker shot up and ran for the backpack. He realized he was still in control of his body and he was getting close, then he heard Danny,**

**"No don't!" Tucker couldn't afford to look up, he didn't even know who he was talking to, and then he realized. Tucker lost control of his body and was levitating in the air, only two feet away from the backpack, he felt a drift in front of him and realized the ghost was in front of him even though he couldn't see her. He wanted to tell Danny where she was but he couldn't control his voice. Then he heard it,**

_**'And what do you think you're doing?'**_

**Tucker tried to break free but the invisible hold was a lot stronger, _'Need to get to the thermos,'_ he thought. Then he saw the backpack being lifted up, it levitated over towards him and floated a few feet in front of him,**

**_'Is this what you want?'_ The voice asked.**

**Tucker realized he could communicate through his mind, _'Let me go please,'_ he thought, _'My friend needs my help.'_**

**The voice didn't answer him this time, but he felt the hold on him loosen and he fell to the ground, the backpack felt to the ground as well. Tucker couldn't feel the drift anymore and he looked up at Danny who slowly took his hands from his ears and looked around cautiously. Tucker bent down and grabbed the backpack, he unzipped it and took out the thermos.**

**Danny hovered to the ground and looked around for any signs that she might still be nearby. His ghost sense wasn't going off, and it wasn't cold anymore. He saw Sam holding herself up on the fence and he ran towards her, "Are you going to be alright?"**

**She nodded slightly. Danny looked around to see if anyone was watching him, when he saw that no one was around, he changed back to his human form, "Here let me help you," he said while taking Sam's arm and putting over his shoulders, he put his arm around her waist and he walked over to where Tucker was frantically going in circles trying to find the ghost.**

**"Hey Tuck, it's okay," Danny said, "She's gone, for now." Tucker stopped moving in circles and handed the thermos and the backpack to Danny.**

**"Seriously Danny," he said, "Carry it around in the open if you have to."**

**Danny looked at Sam who grimacing in pain, his face filled with guilt, "Yeah I will."**

**Tucker looked around again, "Who was she?"**

**Danny shrugged, "I don't know," he said looking up, "She's very dangerous, we're going to have to really careful around her next time."**

**Tucker nodded, "Let's go home, I think we did our fair share of ghost fighting for today." Danny nodded in agreement and started walking towards his house.**

****

_**(Casper High)**_

**Jean was fiddling with her locker again, Tucker noticed of course and walked over to help her out, "Need help again?"**

**She laughed, "Am I that obvious?"**

**He smiled, "Yep." He worked his magic on the lock and it opened. Jean looked at him smiling,**

**"You're going to have to show me how to do that," she said, "So what class do you have first?"**

**Tucker yawned, "English with Lancer, and you?"**

**"I have English next too, looks like we'll be having English together."**

**Tucker smiled, "That's great!**

**Jean smiled lightly, then her faced twisted into one of fear. Tucker looked at weirdly,**

**"What's wrong?" Before he could get an answer, Danny walked up to them,**

**"Hey, Tuck," he said, he looked over at Jean and smiled, "Hey, Jean." Jean smiled at him and looked down at the floor.**

**Tucker looked at Danny, "You studied for the Act Three test today?"**

**Danny smiled, "Yep, I love that book, I don't know why everyone else doesn't like it."**

**Tucker smiled slightly, "Eh, it's okay, what do you think of it Jean?"**

**Jean looked up quickly, "Oh, um, it's good, I like it." There was commotion at the water fountain as some jock was sprayed trying to take a drink. Danny and Tucker looked over at the sight and Danny's ghost sense went off. Jean grabbed her head in pain.**

**Tucker noticed and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"**

**Jean smiled and shook her head, "Yes it's just a headache." Tucker looked over at Danny, "So what was it?" He whispered.**

**"I think it was Pointdexter," Danny whispered back, "I saw that guy shove a kid into his locker a few minutes ago." Tucker smiled and the bell rang for them to go to class,**

**"Hey where's Sam?" Jean asked noticing that Sam was missing.**

**Danny looked down and tried to think of something to say, "She uh, broke her leg," he replied trying not to give too much.**

**"Man, poor Sam." Tucker said, while being elbowed by Danny to say something.**

**"Oh," Jean said, "I'm sorry, I hope she feels better."**

**Danny looked over at Jean and noticed she was looking down, _'There's something strange about her.'_ Jean's head shot up and looked at Danny straight in the eyes. Danny was too shocked to speak, but Jean wasn't,**

**"What is it?" Danny looked away,**

**"Oh, nothing, um are you ok?"**

**Jean looked away, "Yes, I'm fine. I told you it's just a headache."**

**Danny nodded at her and looked at Tucker, Tucker shrugged as he knew that Danny would ask the same question to him.**

**They reached the classroom and sat next to each other, they reached into their book bags and pulled out sheets of paper and a pen. Mr. Lancer walked in,**

**"Good morning class," he said, "I hope you all know Act Three."**

**Some of the students groaned and moaned in complain but Tucker and Danny were the only chipper ones. Mr. Lancer shushed them all,**

**"Ok, ok that's enough, you'll have twenty minutes to complete the test and then we will go over it." The moaning and groaning ensued and Mr. Lancer passed out the tests.**

**Danny filled out the answers quickly and finished in less than ten minutes. He got up and handed his paper in to Mr. Lancer, "Well, Danny that was quick."**

**Danny smiled in reply and left for his seat. He saw Lancer grading his paper and noticed that his paper wasn't marked except for the grade. He smiled and sat back in his chair. Looking at the clock, only ten minutes had passed. Danny thought about what had happened the previous day.**

**_'That ghost was really powerful,'_ he thought, _'I wonder who she was and what she wanted.'_ He thought about her abilities, _'She's telekinetic and do basically everything I can do, but she seemed so...human...blah I better stop thinking about it, hopefully I won't have to deal with her today.'_**

**He looked at the clock again, five minutes left. _'I wonder how Sam is...'_**

**He remembered seeing Sam being lifted off the ground and thrown into the air, he gritted his teeth and tried to control his anger. He decided to stop thinking about it and he looked around. The classroom was a lot colder than it usually was, his ghost sense was going off but he saw nothing...heard nothing. He noticed Jean sitting next to him shaking. He couldn't tell from what though. He was about to ask her what was wrong when Lancer got up from his desk,**

**"Okay time's up hand in your papers if you didn't finish." A few students got up and handed their papers in to Lancer.**

**Tucker looked over at Danny, "Hey man how's your side?"**

**Danny held his side, "Oh, it's ok, it still hurts a little, but it's fine now." Tucker nodded,**

**"That's good."**

**When the class was quiet, Lancer began to speak again,**

**"Okay, now who can tell me why Brutus wanted his men to get close to Caesar?" He heard a random student,**

**"So that they cold kill him." Lancer smiled,**

**"Correct." Jean started to shake even harder in her seat, and now Tucker started to notice it,**

**"Are you going to be sick?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"No, I'm fine." She said quickly. Mr. Lancer motioned for them to be quiet,**

**"Now, who can tell me why Caesar didn't fight back when he saw Brutus?"**

**Another student answered, "Because he realized that his best friend had betrayed him and that he had nobody to go to." Mr. Lancer nodded,**

**"Yes, that's right." Jean got up and ran from her seat and out of the classroom. Tucker looked at Danny then at Lancer who watched her run out. Lancer looked at one of the students and asked her to go to the office to see if they could call Jean to the office. The student then got up from her seat and left. Tucker looked back at Danny,**

**"What do you think that was about?" He asked.**

**Danny looked to the front of the classroom, "I don't know, but it's strange though."**

**"How so?"**

**"Because the room just got warmer."**

****

**Okay, sorry if that may have dragged on. Hope you liked, any way read and review! Thanks!**

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I was having writer's block, thanks again to all my reviewers, I'm hoping you will all stick with me on this fic, I'm going to try to update more regularly, school is about to start (, anyway on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DP.  
  
MayB**

_**-Chapter Five-**_

**Jean forcefully closed the door to her uncle's mansion in Amity. The sound echoed throughout the mansion as she ran towards her room upstairs. As she ran up the stairs her legs were threatening to give way but she ignored it. Thoughts ran through her head as took sharp turns on the stairway,  
  
_'Why me?'_ she thought, _'Why?!?!'_  
  
Her legs finally gave way and she fell on the steps. Instead of getting up, she just pulled her aching legs to her chest and placed her chin on her knees. Her breathing was heavy from running from the school to her home. Her tears and her sweat mixed together as they fell down her face. A nearby vase slid down off of a nearby table and crashed to the ground, it's contents spilling on the floor.  
  
_'I need to get more control,'_ she thought as she brought a hand to her head as she tried to calm herself. She heard footsteps echoing in the hall on top of the stairs, it was either the servants or her uncle. She hoped it would be the servants.  
  
"Jean?" the voice said, "Why are you home this early?"  
  
The voice, of course, belonged to her uncle. She looked at the broken vase, the water from it was starting to drip off the steps. The dying flowers lay on the floor, their leaves were crusty and were scattered all over. She heard her uncle walking up the steps.  
  
Jean's heart started pounding heavily, she tightened the grip on her legs as the echoing steps grew louder. She looked in the direction of the sound and she could see her uncle's face. His face was stern and yet, stoic. She turned her head away from him and concentrated on the vase.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" Vlad asked her, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Jean's eyes shifted to look at her knees, and then at her uncle. _'What should I say?'_ she asked herself, _'I got scared and left?'_  
  
"Well?!" His voice made her jump and she could still hear it in the echoes and her head.  
  
"I- I-," she stuttered with a weak voice, "I panicked, Danny, he, started to question and I was afraid he'd figure me out." She looked away quickly and closed her eyes tightly, afraid of his reaction.  
  
It was quite for a moment, neither of them said a word, until,  
  
"Well," Vlad said, "Can you tell me _why_ he started questioning?"  
  
Jean sighed, "His ghost sense goes off every time I'm around."  
  
"Well I send other ghosts to keep him from thinking it's you so there shouldn't be any trouble."  
  
Jean closed her eyes, "He knows what I look like."  
  
Jean got no response, she couldn't tell him all of why she ran away, he would be furious with her. She remembered the day she had finished training with her uncle, they had just moved to her uncle's second home in Amity, the day before she went to Casper High...  
  
****_Jean and her uncle walked out of the training room and transformed back into human mode, Vlad turned to face his niece,  
  
"You're training is almost complete, there a few things you still need to know but we'll catch up on that later," Jean nodded in reply and looked down.  
  
Vlad smirked, "You'll be starting your first day of school tomorrow at Casper High, I don't have a picture of Danny but I can tell what he looks like, he is about 5'3, black hair, blue eyes, hunches over a bit," Jean looked as if she was taking all of it into her brain and nodded, "He also has two friends, a girl and a boy, I'm not certain of their names all I know is that one is African American and the other is white, supposedly a Goth girl from what I've heard from Skulker." Jean nodded again,  
  
"Yes, sir," she said, "I'll go practice my telekinesis now." Jean started to head up to her room when her uncle stopped her,  
  
"There are a few rules to make this easy for you," he said, "First: Try not to communicate with Danny or his friends, I'm sure it'll hold you back when fighting him; Second: Try to hide your ability to give off a ghost sense, I know you haven't mastered it yet, but you can try; Third: Try to keep your telekinesis in control; and Fourth: Don't screw up."  
  
Jean flinched and nodded, "Yes, sir," with that said, she walked to her room upstairs. When she reached her room, she closed her door and leaned her back against it. "So basically," she said out loud to herself, thinking over the rules her uncle had given her, "I shouldn't make any friends, I can do that." She looked over at the mirror and stared at her reflection, light brown eyes stared back, eyes that would be blue, and hair that would be white.  
  
Jean looked away from the mirror and looked at a nearby stress ball, she stared at it for a while and her eyes started to glow a light blue, the ball then levitated off of the table and floated towards her, she put her hand up and she closed her hand into a fist as the ball touched her palm. She smiled at her new trick and tossed the ball in the air.  
_  
Jean was shaken from her memory by her uncle's angry voice, "I thought I told you not to communicate with him!"  
  
Jean looked up at him, his face was flushed with red and he looked as if he'd transform into his ghost mode, "I couldn't help it," she said in a weak defense.  
  
"I told you what he looked like, you should've strayed away if he came near you!"  
  
"I didn't meet Danny first!" she yelled unable to make up anything that would serve as an explanation for her failure and disobedience, her eyes softened and she looked back at the broken vase, "Tucker approached me first."  
  
"Tucker?"  
  
"Danny's friend," she said in response to his question, "I know I should've been careful, but I was having trouble with my locker and he came over and helped me, then Danny and Sam came by and that was when I realized."  
  
"It doesn't matter if his friend helped you with your locker, that should've been the last time you talked to either of them, you should –" Vlad thought over for a minute, then he started to chuckle slightly, "This is perfect, you're a genius, Jean."  
  
Jean looked slightly confused and worried, "Why?"  
  
Vlad smiled again, "Being close to Danny's friends will get you closer Danny, you can fathom his weaknesses, figure him out." Jean's eyes widened,  
  
_'No...I can't do that,'_ she thought, _'I can't take advantage of them like that...'_ Her thoughts became jumbled and she started to lose control of herself, the table the vase had been sitting on fell over and it's contact echoed throughout the mansion. Jean looked back at her uncle, the smirk on his face had faded to a frown,  
  
"Do you disagree?" He asked, Jean looked down, she had no choice; it was his way or the highway,  
  
"No, sir," she said against her will, Vlad smiled,  
  
"Good," he said, "Now, since you'll be here I want you go train yourself to keep your telekinesis in control, the servants will clean up the mess." Jean nodded and stood up slowly, looking at the broken vase and table,  
  
_'This is wrong, all he wants me to do is keep Danny occupied, but why?'_ Jean looked at where her uncle was standing, he had gone to call the school and make up an excuse for her absence,_ 'I wish I could read his mind, to figure out what he's planning.'_ Jean started up the stairs to her room.  
  
Vlad Masters headed towards the phone and dialed the number to the school, "Casper High School how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I know that my niece ran out of school today, she's been sick for a while and I guess I sent her back to school to early, but she's safe at home seeing as we live not too far from the school," he stopped talking to hear what the secretary had to say,  
  
"Well," she said, "She did give us a scare, are you sure she's okay?"  
  
Annoyance crossed his features, "She's fine, she's sleeping right now."  
  
"Okay Mr. Masters, take good care of her, have a nice day."  
  
The click on the other end of the line satisfied Vlad that his lies worked perfectly, although it wasn't enough to cure his anger about what had happened today,  
  
_'Jean won't pull through, time for Plan B,'_ he thought as he headed for his laboratory.  
  
Standing in front of his own ghost portal, Vlad transformed into his ghost form and opened the portal, _'I know you won't fail me,'_ he thought to himself as he stepped inside.**

****

**Okay guys, please review and remember no flames, I will except CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I'm trying the best I can to keep the characters in character. Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DP. I do own Jean and Adriane.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
MayB**

_**-Chapter Six-**_

_  
  
_  
**"Danny, I'm fine, you don't need to get me anything, I told you before my parents take good care of me when I'm...uh..in need of medical attention."  
  
Danny looked uncertain, "Are you sure, Sam? I mean that wouldn't have happened if I-"  
  
Tucker heard her harsh tone from where he was sitting, "Danny for the last time it's not your fault, and besides, it's just a broken ankle I'll be walking tomorrow."  
  
Danny smiled, "Okay well as long you're sure."  
  
"I'm fine, I'll talk to you later," Sam ended their conversation laid back on her pillows. "At least they're okay," she said out loud, "that was a powerful ghost, more powerful them I or Tucker have ever seen." She grabbed a nearby remote and turned on the television, "Great, the news," she said in annoyance, "It's going to be a long day."**

_**(Amity Mall)**_

**"So," Tucker said while taking a sip of his soda, "I'm guessing Sam's ok."  
  
"Yeah, she's fine," Danny said, obviously unaware of Tucker's sarcasm, "I just can't believe that this happened, I should've done something."  
  
"Danny," Tucker said, "Take Sam's advice and stop worrying about it, what happened to us wasn't your fault, we should've been more careful."  
  
Danny was about to protest when his ghost sense went off, he immediately stood from his chair and looked in the direction of the ghost vibes he was feeling, "Tuck do we have the thermos?"  
  
"No, it should be in your backpack, I told you to carry it around in the open!"  
  
Danny's face twisted into one of worry, no one seemed to notice the ghost or whatever it was yet; hence there not being any uproar. He slowly sat back down after checking the area for any of the paranormal. The room temperature slowly went to normal after five minutes. Danny didn't know what to think of it,  
  
"Air conditioner?"  
  
Tucker shrugged, "I guess," he took another sip of his soda, "Or the ghost realized you'd kick it's butt so it flew away."  
  
Danny smiled, "Yeah, probably," he looked around in boredom and saw Jean walking into the food court, "Tuck, it's your friend," he said as he pointed towards the entrance to the food court.  
  
Tucker turned around and smiled, "Hey, Jean! Over here!" He shouted as he waved to her.  
  
Jean looked surprised and looked around for a second before she saw Tucker waving uncontrollably; she smiled and headed towards them.  
  
Tucker turned back to Danny, "This is so cool," he said. Danny looked at Tucker strangely but decided not to go on because Jean had already sat down next to Tucker,  
  
"Hey guys," Jean greeted cheerfully, "What's up?"  
  
Tucker smiled, "Eh, not much, Danny?"  
  
Danny shrugged, "Not much."  
  
Jean smile uncertainly, "Sounds like a lot of fun."  
  
Danny smiled at the humor and then his ghost sense went off, Tucker noticed and cocked an eyebrow. Danny nodded and looked around, his gaze rested on Jean,  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.  
  
Danny examined her more closely and his eyes widened, "Hey Tuck can I talk to you for a second?" He said as he stood from his chair,  
  
Tucker looked at Jean, and she smiled, "Sure," Tucker stood from his chair,  
  
"We'll be back in a minute," Danny said while smiling then dragging Tucker out of the food court quickly.  
  
They swung around the entrance against the wall where Jean couldn't see them. "What is your deal, man?" Tucker asked as he fixed his shirt.  
  
Danny narrowed his eyes, "Remember in English class yesterday when the temperature was really cold, but as soon as Jean left, the room got warmer?"  
  
Tucker nodded suspiciously, "Where are you going with this?"  
  
"Oh c'mon! Think about it!" Danny practically shouted, "Every time my ghost sense goes off, five minutes later she shows up, and don't you think it's pretty weird that she looks like that ghost that attacked us?!?"  
  
Tucker glared, "You can't just jump to conclusions like that! We just met her!"  
  
"Exactly," Danny said, "We met her the same day we met the other ghost!"  
  
"She's not a ghost!"  
  
"How would you know?!?"  
  
"Because," Tucker said, "She looks like an ordinary human to me, and no other girl talks to me like she does, actually interested."  
  
Danny looked dumbfounded and guilty, "Look, Tuck, you're my best friend and I want you to be careful-"  
  
Tucker cut him off, "Yeah I got it, don't trust her," he said with a dark tone.  
  
Danny wanted to give up, "I'm sorry, I have a bad feeling about this, I just want you to be careful around her, don't give her too much information."  
  
Tucker nodded, "Are we done?"  
  
Danny nodded, "Yeah that's all I have to say." Without another word, they headed back to the table where Jean was resting her chin on one ad with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Danny asked while sitting across from her,  
  
"You think I'm a ghost?"  
  
Danny almost did a disappearing act and Tucker's eyes widened higher than usual, "Um, h-how did you know we were talking about that, heh?" Danny smiled innocently but Jean just glared,  
  
"Well, I wasn't able to see you but this table is three feet from the entrance."  
  
Danny and Tucker looked at the table and then at the doorway, "Heh heh, would you look at that," Tucker said nervously, he looked over at Danny, who had already begun to sweat tremendously, "Danny, he, uh,"  
  
Danny froze in place, he knew Tuck too well and there had been many incidents where he almost spilled the beans,  
  
"Danny's crazy," Tucker finished, Danny cocked an eyebrow at him, "Every time the temperature drops he thinks everyone in the room is a ghost."  
  
Danny was trying to suppress laughter, ****_'Nice save.'  
_  
Jean looked at Danny and smiled, "Is that true, ghost-boy?"  
  
Danny cringed at the nickname but tried to play it off, "Yeah, we're trying to fix that, apparently I get it from my dad." He looked away and covered his mouth to hide his embarrassment.  
  
Jean laughed, "You're dad's like that, too?"  
  
Danny looked up again, not having a hard time to tell the truth. "Yeah, obsessive ghost-hunter, don't ask."  
  
Jean smiled, "Okay, well, you can rest assure that I'm not a ghost."  
  
Danny laughed unsurely and looked at Tucker, who was too lost in the conversation to get anything out of it. Something was just telling him that this wasn't right.**

_**(Earlier)**_

**Vlad Masters flew through the ghost portal searching for his objective, _'I know it's around here somewhere,'_ he thought to himself, _'Ah there!'_ He smirked as he spotted the prison where ghosts were kept.  
  
He transformed into his human form and passed through the walls of the prison. He approached the entrance to the Warden's office which was secured by two guards. He cocked an eyebrow as they raised their weapons at him,  
  
"You made a reservation?" One of them asked dangerously.  
  
Vlad started to get annoyed, "No, this is a special occasion."  
  
The other one sneered, "Well no one gets in here unless they have a note of reservation, the Warden's a busy man being Executioner and all and-hey! Where are you going?!?!"  
  
The two guards were caught by surprise as Vlad just walked right through them and the doors. They both looked at each other unsurely,  
  
"I don't just want to barge in there, what if it is important?"  
  
"Well, if it isn't, it was nice knowing you." They both nodded at each other and went back to their posts nervously.  
  
Vlad walked over to the Warden's desk who was sitting in his chair, the back facing the entrance, "What can I do for you Vlad Plasmius?" The Warden asked without turning around.  
  
"I want to borrow one of your prisoners."  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"I want her to keep Danny occupied and help my young accomplice to get better control of her powers."  
  
The Warden knew exactly what he wanted now, "It can't be done; she's too dangerous to be let out."  
  
Vlad smirked and reached into his pocket, "Maybe this will change your mind." The Warden turned around slightly to see the four hundred dollar bills on the table,  
  
"No, she's not getting out, I let you in to get tips from her, but she cannot be set free," Vlad glared at the Warden,  
  
"Very well," Vlad said as he took his money off the table and started to walk through the walls to where the prisoners were kept, the Warden noticed this,  
  
"What are you doing?!!?"  
  
"Retrieving her myself," Vlad said as he walked through the wall.  
  
The Warden followed closely behind, "No! You don't understand, if you can't control her, she'll run a wreck in the human world and in the ghost world!"  
  
His argument seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Vlad just kept walking and continued to ignore the Warden's warnings.  
  
The Warden's face fell, he knew he couldn't stop a mortal after his incident with Danny, "I guess I'll be retiring early, I'm going to miss being executioner."  
  
Vlad reached the lower part of the prison, where the dangerous ghost criminals were kept, finally reaching his destination. The door was closed, and was secured by a normal, human-looking ghost,  
  
"What do you need, sir?" He asked.  
  
"I'm here to borrow Ms. Adriane." The guard looked at him unsurely, but realized that the Warden must have given him permission,  
  
"Yes, sir," he said while taking out a liquid-filled syringe, "You'll be needing this every now and then to keep her in your control, I'll show you what to do when we get in."  
  
"I know what to do with it just give me the syringe and let me in!"  
  
The young guard flinched and carefully gave the syringe and let Vlad pass through. _'Good luck, man,'_ he thought to himself as he returned to his position.  
  
Vlad entered the white room, it looked the same as when he last saw it, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room was a young woman in prisoner uniform that looked like it was too big for her, chin-length auburn hair hung strangling in her face.  
  
"Vlad Masters," her voice was deep and melancholy, "What brings this lovely visit?"  
  
Vlad glared and pressed the red button on the wall, the room started to fill with a blue mist, Adriane looked up and her eyes glazed as she started to feel the effects of the vapor. "Why must everyone do this to me?!?!" She cried as she fell from the chair to the floor.  
  
"So that you can keep yourself in control," Vlad said as he walked over towards her.  
  
Adriane lifted her head up, "What do want with me?"  
  
"I've come to let you out," he said, Adriane's face lit up, "Of course you will be under my control, and you'll be under my supervision at all times."  
  
Adriane's face fell and she looked down again, _'Well, I'll be getting out, but as soon as he's finished with me he'll bring me back here, I'll have to catch him when he's least expecting it,'_ she looked back up at him and smiled, "I'll do whatever you need with me."  
  
Vlad smiled, "Good," he took the syringe and inserted the needle into the main vein in her neck, instantly her eyes glazed and she lost complete control of herself. She got up slowly and followed Vlad out of the room. Vlad turned to the guard and held up the empty syringe,  
  
"I'm going to need more of these."**

****

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!!! Great inspiration! This stupid thing would center, grr.  
  
To _Annie_: Jean is a halfa, but she was also somewhat telekinetic before she became a ghost she just never realized it yet, I'll give you a full character description through email if you want it. :) Thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DP!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
MayB**

_**-Chapter Seven-**_

**Jean walked down the school's halls with a thoughtful look on her face, _'I really think I should tell them...'_ She stopped at her locker but paused before fooling with lock, _'But what if they hate me, there's no doubt they will, but maybe they'll understand once I explain...'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Tucker,  
  
"You're _still_ having trouble with that thing?" Jean smiled,  
  
"No, I think I finally figured it out," Tucker smirked and cocked his eyebrow in an unbelieving manner,  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Jean stepped back with a confused, yet, determined expression on her face, "Fine." She turned to her locker and reached for the lock, she paused as her hand touched the little piece of security, _'Crap, I still don't know how to open this thing,'_ she could feel Tucker's eyes on her and she could sense his pride. She looked over to him and smirked,  
  
"What?"  
  
Tucker smiled and shook his head, "Just waiting for you to ask for my help."  
  
Even more determined, Jean pretended to spin the combination on the lock, stopped and her right eye blinked a light blue as she winked at the lock popped open, Tucker just stood in astonishment,  
  
"That was amazing! How did you do that?!?"  
  
Jean realized what she did and started to get nervous, "Um, what, how did I do what?"  
  
"Open the lock!?! Man! Without even asking for my help!"  
  
Jean sighed in relief and smiled, "The third time's the charm, right?"  
  
Tucker brought his hand to the back of his head, "Yeah I guess so." The silence between them ensued as Jean packed and unpacked her book bag, Tucker felt awkward and decided to bring up something he'd been wanting to ask since he met her,  
  
"So, uh, how would you like to, uh, go on...a....date.....with.............me?" He had already started to sweat uncontrollably.  
  
Jean zipped her book bag and brought it over her shoulder, "A date?"  
  
Tucker nodded quickly curling his lips together.**

**Jean smiled, trying to suppress her laughter, "Of course."  
  
Tucker was too busy inside his mind, _'Please don't say 'no', Please don't say 'no', Please don't say 'no', Please don't say 'no',"_ he suddenly looked up, "Really?!?"  
  
Jean laughed and nodded, she then reached into her purse and dug out a piece of paper and a pen, then she handed the paper to Tucker,  
  
"That's my cell phone number, just give me a call." Tucker smiled,  
  
"Oh, um, don't mean to be rude, but, should I get your home number incase I can't reach you on this one?"  
  
Jean shook her head, "Don't worry, I'll answer."  
  
Tucker smiled at her, "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Coming to Casper High and having trouble with your locker." With that said he walked off hiding his already red cheeks.  
  
Jean just stood there, _'Wow,' she thought, 'I'm a horrible person.'_**

_  
  
_  
**_(Fenton Residence)_  
  
Danny sat in his computer chair holding his phone to his ear, "So she said 'yes'?" He had to pull the phone away from his ear as he heard Tucker 'celebrating' over at his house.  
  
"Yeah, man it was absolutely incredible, I haven't been this happy since Lancer gave me a B in English!"  
  
Danny smiled unsurely, "That's great, Tuck, so what are you planning on doing?"  
  
"I'm thinking about taking her to the carnival Saturday night."  
  
Danny's eyes lit up, "Really? Aw man! I forgot about that! I was going to take you and Sam."  
  
"Sam's okay now?"  
  
"Yeah she started to walk again yesterday."  
  
"Ah, okay, you were going to take me and Sam, correct?"  
  
Danny all of a sudden didn't like where this was going, "Yeah....why?"  
  
"Oh. No reason, heh."  
  
Danny sighed and rolled his eyes, "What is it now, Tuck?"  
  
"You both have been acting weird around each other-  
  
Danny cut him off before he could finish, "It's not like that! She's just a friend who happens to be a girl! There is nothing between us!"  
  
"Hmmhmm," Tucker said unbelieving, "So you going Saturday night or what?"  
  
Danny was taken back, "I can't do that you and Jean will be there."  
  
"So?" Tucker said, "I won't mind, besides it's not like I asked her to be my girlfriend."  
  
Danny got up out of his chair and smiled, "Well, I can see where this is going."  
  
"Just shut up and bring Sam to the carnival Saturday night." Danny heard a click on the other end of the line indicating that Tucker had hung up.  
  
Danny put the phone back on the charger, "Well," he said out loud to himself, "I don't trust Jean all too well, so whether I like it or not I'd have to go to the carnival." He picked up the phone again and punched in the numbers, the person on the other end picked up,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Danny smiled, "Hey Sam, what are doing Saturday night?"**

**Please review! Things will start to complicate in the next chapter!**

**Author's Note: The last chapter was a little short and in my opinion it wasn't needed so here's Chapter Eight! And incase you get confused when you read the conversation between Vlad and Adriane, she talks to people by using her telekinesis, she's not getting into their minds just kind of thinking out loud.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP.**

**Enjoy!**

**MayB**

_**-Chapter Eight-**_

**Vlad Masters sat in his chair next to the computer, the torn picture of Jack, Maddie, and himself taped to the corner of the computer screen, '_You will be mine, Maddie,'_ he thought to himself, _'And Jack will pay.'_**

**_'What a horrible life you must live,'_ a voice said in his mind. He turned around to see Adriane sitting in a nearby chair looking at him with a blank expression on her face.**

**He had gotten her out of the ghost zone with no trouble at all. After all, when you're human the rules don't apply. He had also taken a few bottles and cases of fluid to make her calm and in his control.**

**"Adriane," Vlad said calmly to the young girl, "You shouldn't be messing around with my mind, I saved you, remember?"**

**Adriane nodded slowly, _'Yes,'_ she said inside his mind, _'I do, remember. But it is not the same...'_**

**"What do you mean?"**

_**'I am not free.'**_

**"You're dangerous to yourself and to all worlds, you cannot be free, not even that wish-granting ghost would set you free." Vlad turned back around in his chair to concentrate.**

**What he was trying to do sparked Adriane's curiosity, _'May I ask what you're doing?'_**

**Vlad smirked, "Can't you read my mind?"**

**Adriane tried to read his mind but failed, _'How did you do that?'_**

**Vlad stood from his chair and walked towards her holding the bottled fluid in his hand, "This fluid is why you can't read my mind."**

**Adriane became confused but kept herself calm and neutral, _'How? I don't understand.'_**

**Vlad smiled, "When this fluid is injected into a telekinetic ghost's mind, it helps keep them in control, calms their powers and their brain." He looked over at the girl and she still had the same emotionless expression on her face,**

**"But when a human injects it into their brain –carefully of course – the ghost is unable to enter the mind of the user, which is why I'm making more of these fluids so that I can use it for my personal gain."**

**Adriane eyes narrowed and a case fell to the floor, spilling the contents of empty glass onto the floor. The shards fell to Vlad's feet and he looked at Adriane with a stern expression,**

**"That had better not happen again," he said as he went back to his work.**

**Adriane tried to get out of her chair, but ever since she had been able to train her telekinesis, she didn't need her body. It had become useless and she became cripple to her own powers. Her memory of her life as a human was affected greatly, too. She could only remember bits and pieces of her past, a big explosion, her vision fading to black, then she was in the ghost zone...where more chaos ensued because of her powers, then she ended up in Mr. Walker's prison. There, they had taken bits of fluid from her brain and mixed it with a substance that wouldn't hurt other ghosts –and now humans – from using it to defend themselves against her...and other telekinetic beings. _'I'll have to find a way around it,'_ she thought to herself.**

_**(Casper High)**_

**"So Sam, how's your ankle?" Jean asked nervously.**

**Sam kept an impartial expression, "It's okay, thanks."**

**Jean looked down, she could tell that Sam and Danny didn't trust her too well. She had realized that back at the mall with Danny and Tucker. She knew if she were to tell either of them, they would surely cast her aside.**

**But Tucker was different. Jean sensed something different in Tucker, he trusted her way too much. Which made her feel bad, she wanted him to trust her; but he wasn't supposed to. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sam addressed a question to her, apparently they had been talking about something,**

**"So are you going?" Jean shamed herself for not paying attention,**

**"I'm sorry, what are we talking about?" She saw Tucker almost choke on his milk and she cocked her eyebrow in confusion.**

**"The carnival this Saturday, you're coming with us, yes?"**

**Tucker began to laugh nervously, "I was going to ask you if it was okay for us all to go." Jean smiled,**

**"Of course it's okay, and yes, I'd love to go." Tucker smiled,**

**"Awesome!" Jean smiled and looked over at Danny.**

**He looked at her with suspicion on his features, and Jean knew what he was thinking. She shook her head to try and keep herself from invading his thoughts, but she had already heard. His suspicions knew she was a ghost, the ghost that attacked him and his friends.**

**"Jean I have a question," Danny said out loud, interrupting Tucker who was speaking to Jean about how much fun they were going to have at the carnival, "Where do you live?"**

**"A few blocks away from here, why?"**

**"Do you live with your parents, or are they divorced?"**

**Jean froze in her place, surely he had met her uncle, hence her uncle knowing much about him, "I-uh, I live with my parents, they're not divorced though." She hated to lie, but it only would've made his suspicions grow, but that lie didn't help any.**

**"Well, I found this newspaper from a year ago," he laughed, "My dad's a pack rat, he keeps everything, anyway, I read that there was an accident involving two people named Erick and Rebecca Masters; the paper said they died in the accident shortly after the collision, apparently the husband fell asleep at the wheel. Anyway, it said the survivors were Vlad Masters and Jean Masters. The only relations left and a few friends. So, are you the Jean Masters?"**

**Jean didn't know what to say, she was cornered, but still she could tell the truth by also telling a lie, "Yes, I'm sorry, those were my parents; and yes, Vlad Masters is my uncle."**

**Sam narrowed her eyes, "Then why did you lie to us?"**

**Jean looked down, "My uncle is very well-known, and I didn't want people to crowd around me, I really don't like crowds and people who only want to be my friend for the money."**

**Danny's eyes widened as he looked over at Sam, _'Well, they have something in common.'_ He looked over at Jean who was wiping away tears,**

**"I'm sorry I brought that up," he said, "It was stupid of me." Jean looked up and smiled,**

**"It's okay," she said, she knew it wasn't over though; as she predicted, his suspicion grew.**

**'I don't want to bring up the ghost part, but what if I'm wrong about her? But she is Vlad's niece, she could've been the ghost that attacked us.'**

**Jean looked around the cafeteria to pick other thoughts random students were having but she failed at doing so. Danny's unanswered questions still went through her head. She decided to change the subject,**

**"So," she said, "What time are we leaving Saturday?"**

**Sam swallowed a part of her salad, "We'll be leaving at 8'oclock." Jean nodded. Finally the bell rang for the kids to leave for their classes. Danny got up from his seat, "You coming to English this time, Jean?" he asked with a smile on his face.**

**Jean laughed, "Yeah, sorry about what happened that day, I got a dizzy spell."**

**Danny shook his head, "It's cool."**

**Sam stood from her seat, "Well, Tuck and I have French together so we'll see you two after English?" Danny smiled,**

**"Yeah," he looked over at Jean, "You coming?" Jean nodded and left with Danny. Unaware of the conversation they would be having as they walked down the hallway.**

**Tucker and Sam disposed of their lunches and proceeded to walk down the hallway. Tucker noticed Danny giving Sam a small nod and she giving one in return,**

**"What was all of that about?" he asked, glaring slightly.**

**"Um, Tuck, look I know you really like Jean, but Danny isn't sensing any good in her intentions."**

**Tucker sighed and rolled his eyes, "Aw man! Not you, too!"**

**"Look Tucker, we just met her, and we just find out that she's related to one of Danny's worst enemies; I mean, come on Vlad just moved into town, that ghost that looks just like Jean comes in and attacks us, and she lied to us about her parents!"**

**"Well you heard what she said!" Tucker whispered as they entered the classroom, "She doesn't like crowds of people that want to be her friend just because of money, just like you!"**

**Sam glared at him, "Tucker, we're your –**

**Tucker finished it off for her as he sat in his desk, "Best friends, I know, you two have told me that so many times it's starting to make me sick."**

**Sam fell into her desk next to him and her eyes shifted from angry to hurt, "Well, I think I speak for both me and Danny when I say I'm sorry we're concerned about you, we just don't want you to get hurt, sorry if that's making you feel bad."**

**Tucker looked away feeling guilty, "Why is it that I always get put into situations like this?'**

**It was the first time Tucker and Sam hadn't said one word for a whole hour to each other.**

_**(Earlier)**_

**Danny and Jean walked down the hallway, kids pushing and running through them to get to their classes on time. Danny decided to bring up a conversation,**

**"So," he started, "You like Tuck?"**

**Jean's eyes widened, "Of course I like him, he's my friend!"**

**Danny didn't know what to say, "Well, I mean, uh, do you like him as more than a friend?"**

**Jean laughed, "I don't know, he's a really great guy, but, I don't know," she looked at him, it looked as if that's not the answer he wanted to hear so she decided to cross the line, "Do you like Sam?"**

**Danny could've sworn he'd explode, "Sam and I are just good friends, that's it, people just really go over when they ask me that."**

**They entered the classroom and they stopped in the doorway and Jean turned to face him, "Well you obviously didn't care whether you went over me for me when you asked me if I liked Tucker now did you?"**

**Danny was taken back, her words were so cold, and so familiar, "I'm sorry, I guess we still need to get to know each other, maybe tomorrow we can work everything out?" Jean looked down and nodded slightly, Danny personally was getting tired of her behavior around him but he just decided to shrug it off. They entered the classroom and sat in their seats as they listened to Mr. Lancer preach about Julius Caesar.**

**Jean saw Danny motion for her to look at him, she saw that he had a piece of paper in his hand. She carefully reached over and grabbed it, touching his hand in the process she stopped, images flying through head:**

_**"No! Don't do this!"**_

_**"Please don't hurt me!!!"**_

_**"Control yourself!!!"**_

_**"Danny stop it!!!"**_

**Jean came back to reality and gripped the piece of paper so tightly her knuckles turned white. Danny cast her a concerned glance and she regained her composure and sat back up, opening the paper to the script hand-writing, it read,**

_**'After school, by the courtyard.'**_

**Jean looked at him nervously, and nodded, only this time she wasn't concerned about whether they'd find her out...the last thing she saw in her vision was an explosion.**

**Please review!**

**Author's Note: Hmm, don't know what happened to my reviewers, oh well I'm hoping this chapter might get a few. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP.**

**Enjoy**

_**MayB**_

_**-Chapter Nine-**_

**The school bell had rung indicating that all students and faculty could head home for the weekend. Danny grabbed his things quickly. Ever since they had met Jean things had been weird, he hadn't had any ghost trouble save for the box ghost. He was beginning to suspect that maybe Jean was the ghost that attacked them that day.**

**He noticed that there wasn't a single soul in the hallway. The bell had rung, it was a Friday, and there was anyone in the hallway. He couldn't figure it out, a building containing about three-hundred students including faculty could leave the building in less than two minutes.**

**'_Well,'_ he thought to himself, _'I am half ghost so maybe it's possible.'_**

**He reached the courtyard and looked frantically for his friends and Jean. He spotted Sam and Tucker sitting on the table, his back facing Sam. Sam was in her usual position; arms folded over her chest looking like she really didn't want to be where she was. He smiled at the sight, those were his friends. He didn't see Jean though, he had asked her to meet him at there after school. Sam had finally noticed him and waved him down. He returned the sign and headed towards them,**

**"Have you guys seen Jean?"**

**Sam looked over at Tucker who still had his back to her, "No, why?"**

**Danny noticed their behavior and ignored her question and chuckled slightly, "Ok, what's going on?" Tucker looked at Sam and Danny,**

**"Nothing," Tucker said as he went back to his PDA. Danny noticed the tension between Sam and Tucker thicken as Tucker scooted himself farther away from them.**

**"Hey, Tuck," Danny said, "Don't you want to be part of the conversation?"**

**"Depends," he said, "What's the conversation about?"**

**Danny sighed, "Fine, don't be." Tucker shook his head as he told himself he was right.**

**Danny just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what to say. It was the first time they had a real uncomfortable silence, he decided to look around the premises. Nothing really was abnormal in the atmosphere, except for the fact that the kids in the school finally started to pile out. Only it seemed as if they had always been there. Danny shrugged off the weird feeling and his ghost sense went off.**

**He looked back to Sam and Tucker to see that they weren't there. He looked around frantically and stumbled on his own feet. He hit the ground and rolled over on his stomach to try and get up, "What's going on?" When he got up he realized he wasn't by Casper High anymore. He looked around to try and recognize his surroundings, he didn't even think he was in Amity.**

**It was raining, and it was also night time. _'Where am I?'_ he asked himself as he walked around, the rain was wetting his hair and he felt a sad atmosphere filled the air and he couldn't figure out why. He saw people running towards something that he couldn't see.**

**"Excuse me," he said as he tried to catch a random civilian, the person ignored him completely and kept on running. He tried again but every person just ran from him. Almost as if he was invisible. He checked to make sure he was in his human form and looked up in confusion; the rain was coming down hard. He could hear people yelling about an accident and he turned his attention towards the commotion and started to run in the direction everyone else was going to.**

**He turned a corner and saw a car, flipped over on it's side. He could tell that it had flipped a few more times before it stopped and he pitied the people who were in it. A fire hydrant had been damaged and was spraying water upwards towards the sky, adding on to the rain. He walked closer to the accident and noticed someone kneeling by the car. He walked closer to take a look at the person, not even noticing that he was phasing right through the people crowding around the wreck.**

**When he reached the figure, he could tell she was crying her eyes out. He could hear the people talking about the wreck:**

**"Yeah she's only 14 and lost her parents so quick."**

**Danny saw a medical officer rush over to check the girl's blood pressure. The girl's long black hair covered her face as she lifted her head up and allowed the man to check her pressure. Danny forced himself to tune into the conversation,**

**"A highly respected man, and a sweet lady; and their daughter a combination of both. How can something this terrible happen to a practically perfect family?"**

**Danny looked back at the girl on the ground, without warning she looked up at him; Danny gasped and stumbled back as Jean looked at him with sad eyes. He wanted to say something but she had looked back down. Feeling a wave a guilt he knelt down next to her, he extended his arm to put a hand on her shoulder but his hand went right through. He realized she couldn't see or hear him so it was useless in trying to console her. He stood back up and stared at her again,**

**'_Maybe I was wrong about her,'_ he thought to himself.**

**He couldn't stand it anymore, he turned around and ran away from the scene. He searched for a way back out, back to Amity. But he couldn't, his vision was getting fuzzy and everything started to spin. He could hear in his head the things he said to Tucker in the mall about Jean, and everything he said to her before class that day. He felt really bad and he fell to his knees with his hands over his ears, "I'm sorry please just make this stop!"**

**Everything started to fade as he heard someone softly calling his name, "Danny,"**

**"Danny! Wake up."**

**Danny jumped slightly in his seat and he looked at Jean's hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"**

**Danny looked around the classroom, 'A dream?' he thought to himself, he looked back at Jean who was waiting for an answer, "I guess I just had a bad dream."**

**Jean laughed, "Well, you slept right through English so I'm sorry it wasn't worth it."**

**Danny smiled, "Hey about that note, don't worry about it."**

**Jean took the note out of her pocket, "Really? Why the change of mind?"**

**Danny shrugged as he stood from his seat, "I don't know, heh, I'm kind of tired, and I'm sorry for questioning you earlier," he extended his hand towards her, "Friends?"**

**Jean looked at his hand for a second, then smiled and took it in hers, "Friends."**

**Please review!**

**Author's Note: Look out for my next DP fic, Responsibility! Thanks for reviewing!**

**To Annie: I'm sorry I confused you! The answer to you're question will be in this chapter. But yes, Jean did have a vision about Danny and it's going to come up in the future.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP**

**Enjoy**

_**MayB**_

_**-Chapter Ten-**_

**Adriane smiled widely as she opened her eyes, she used her powers to turn her chair around to face Vlad Masters,**

_**'It worked, sir.'**_

**Vlad smiled, "Ah, good job Adriane."**

**Adriane smirked at her praise, she knew the little 'dream' she gave to Danny would make him rethink his idea of conversation about him being a halfa and making Jean expose herself to him. Everything would've ended with Danny eventually understanding Jean being a halfa and they would've been good friends, she would've had a great friendship with Sam and Tucker. Especially Tucker. They would've fought Vlad and Adriane and defeated them.**

**But, no. It couldn't be that way. Vlad had to win this time. And Adriane would be his helper. Adriane felt her mind getting lighter and her vision getting fuzzy; she lifted her head up and her vision became clear again, but her vision was tinted red and she felt herself gaining control. She moaned from the headache that was growing stronger.**

**Vlad turned around from the sound and his eyes grew wide with fear. He quickly grabbed the syringe with the fluid inside and rushed over to Adriane who was jerking wildly in her chair. He tried to grab her chin to keep her head steady to inject the liquid but she thrashed out him and fell out of her chair when he dove out of the way.**

**Vlad growled and transformed into his ghost form. He kneeled over to the thrashing woman on the floor. Things started to fly around the room and glasses were starting to break. He managed to keep her head steady as he inserted the syringe into her neck. The fluid slowly drained from the syringe and Adriane's movements slowed gradually. Vlad smiled, the sweat dripping off his forehead.**

**Adriane closed her eyes as tight as she could; the fluid tickled the back of her head. She reached her hand to the back to scratch the itch but realized it was just inside of her and it drove her mad. Tears filled her eyes as she felt the itching sensation spread throughout her whole head, causing her to slow her movements even more. She opened her eyes slowly and the red tint of them slowly faded back to normal, revealing her grey eyes.**

**Vlad stood up and straightened his tie and then walked back over to his computer. Adriane tried supporting herself up with her arms but it was useless. She couldn't use her telekinesis because the fluid temporarily shut off her powers; this was the only time she was actually in control when the fluid was inside of her. Only her weak frame didn't allow much and her powers weren't responding. She couldn't even think to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep so she could ignore the pain of her aching arms.**

**"Just a few more copies and I'll be finished," Vlad said to no one. The sound of the front door opening and closing drove his attention away from the computer and to the security control panel on the other side of the wall. He walked over to the wall and looked at the TV that showed the front door. He smiled as he Jean enter and look at the camera. He pressed the speaker button and spoke into the microphone, "Jean, come into the lab."**

**Jean looked at the camera and nodded, knowing he wouldn't hear her if she had said anything. She ran up the stairs towards the laboratory, thinking over the events that had taken place. Danny didn't want to meet after school; she knew it was because he had a dream of her losing her parents in that car wreck. But it wasn't really a dream; someone placed that scene in his head. Knowing it wasn't her made her curious. She couldn't explain the vision she had either. She had an image of Danny's eyes glowing in a way that they shouldn't; Tucker and Sam were backed into a corner screaming at him; and then there was an explosion.**

**She reached the door to the lab and opened the door, she stopped suddenly when she realized where she was standing. It was the spot where she had become a half-breed. She shook her head quickly to rid herself of the bad memories from that year.**

_**'Hello, Jean.'**_

**Jean looked over her shoulder to see if there was anyone behind her. The room suddenly became cold and Jean started shivering violently.**

_**'We're waiting for you, Jean.'**_

**Jean followed the direction where the voice was coming from. She saw her uncle's back to her and she could see he was working on the computer. She also saw someone sitting in a chair in the corner of the room watching him with an intensive stare. Jean stared at the woman as she passed her by. She noticed her gaze shifted over towards her,**

**_'Nice to meet you, Jean.'_ The woman smiled at Jean.**

**Jean's face twisted into realization, and Adriane laughed, _'Bingo.'_**

**"Uncle Vlad," Jean said, "Who is that?"**

**Vlad turned around and saw his niece standing behind him, "Ah, Jean, meet Adriane; she's the one who gave me the information on how to control your telekinetic powers; as you can see, she's telekinetic like you."**

**Jean raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, I noticed."**

**Vlad walked over to a large file cabinet, "Adriane is a very powerful telekinetic," he stopped as he opened the doors to reveal bottles of fluids placed on the shelves, "So powerful that she's a danger to herself and those around her." He took one of the bottles off of the shelf as he turned to face his niece, "Luckily the prison that contained her was able to control her."**

**Jean grimaced as she looked at the fluid, "What is that stuff?"**

**Vlad took a syringe and stuck it on the top of bottle, filling the syringe with the fluid, "This is fluid secreted from the minds of telekinetic ghosts all over the ghost zone, added with a touch of water and stimulants to calm the minds of all telekinetic humans or ghosts," he took the syringe and placed it on the table, "When inserted into the brain of a telekinetic ghost or human, it calms them down and temporarily makes their powers shut down, afterwards they can't move on their own, the fluid only lasts for a short while that is why I'm making so many."**

**Jean knew there was more to the story, "What happens if a human or ghost who isn't telekinetic inserts it into their brain?"**

**Vlad smiled as he sat down in his chair, "It makes them immune to the telekinetic powers of the telekinetic beings."**

**Jean's eyes widened, "Is that why I can't read your mind?"**

**Vlad smiled at her realization, "Yes, after all, that's invasion of privacy, dear."**

**Jean blushed and looked down, then she heard Adriane's voice again, _'You won't have to use those karate moves anymore.'_**

**Jean snapped her head towards Adriane, "Why?"**

_**'When you've mastered your telekinesis you're body won't be useful to you anymore.'**_

**Jean chuckled lightly and decided to use her powers to communicate, she didn't want her uncle to hear, _'Well I'm not planning on mastering them, just using them when I need to.'_**

**Adriane smiled, _'That's not what he wants.'_**

**Jean looked at her uncle who was busy working over the computer, _'What do you mean?'_**

**Adriane laughed, _'You'll find out soon enough; by the way, when are you planning on betraying him?'_**

**Jean gasped, _'How did you know that?!?!'_**

_**'Heh, you won't be getting away with much with me around.'**_

**Jean growled, _'You don't like my uncle much either why would you stop me?'_**

**Adriane shrugged with what strength she had, _'I don't know, just the thought of busting you, and you're uncle's rage as he takes it out on you.'_**

_**'You're cruel!'**_

_**'I know.'**_

**Vlad interrupted their 'conversation', "You two are being awfully quiet."**

**Jean decided to change the subject, "Uncle Vlad, Danny and his friends invited me to the carnival on Saturday and I wanted to know if I could go?"**

**Vlad looked at her in the reflection of his computer, calculations going up and down repetitively, "What are you planning to do with them?"**

**Jean looked down, "Just to have fun." She regretted those words as soon as they came out of her mouth,**

**Vlad had slammed his pen down on the desk in an angry way, "What did I tell you about that? You are to either gather information or fight Danny when you are with them, not to have fun!"**

**Jean backed up against the wall, "I'm sorry, sir; I'll do as you wish and gather information."**

**Vlad stood from his place, "No, you will fight Danny, and this time; finish him. I want no more distractions."**

**Jean's eyes widened, "But I thought you wanted him to join you, so that you could teach him!"**

**"Who needs him when I have you?"**

**Jean stared wide-eyed, _'No!, I can't!'_**

**Adriane smiled from her chair, _'This is going to be good.'_**

**Jean looked down realizing she wasn't powerful enough to beat her uncle, "Yes, sir."**

**Vlad looked at her with a stoic expression, "I guess that means you have my permission to go."**

**Jean nodded and left the room, walking down the hallway she decided it was now or never, she'd go to Danny and tell him everything.**

**Re Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews! With school starting soon, updates might not be as often as they have been.**

**To Bill G. : I have no idea why you wanted to read my fan fiction, but thanks for you're awesome review. I recommend you read other DP fiction, I think you might like most of them. .**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP.**

**Enjoy**

_**MayB**_

_**-Chapter Eleven-**_

**It was Friday and the school was lively and full of spirit for the oncoming weekend. Tucker sat on the stone table alone, thinking about what he had said to Sam._ 'It was harsh,'_ he thought as guilt crossed his features. He watched groups of students pass by the table and felt undeniably alone.**

**Danny and Sam both had classes that day and he usually sat outside by himself. He saw a few couples walk by and he smiled slightly. His smile faded to a frown as he looked down at his lunch, "Man, you need to tell her," he said to himself, "Jean will get some other guy and you'll end up being third wheel."**

**"What was that?" A familiar voice asked. Tucker's eyes widened as he looked up and saw Jean sit across from him, a confused expression on her face.**

**"Uh, nothing I was just, uh, wondering if you had lunch at this time, heh," he lied, smiling widely hoping she'd buy that. She smirked slightly at him, he could tell she didn't buy it and he started to sweat nervously, Jean could see _–and sense-_ it was making him uncomfortable and decided to speak,**

**"So you ready for Saturday?" She immediately wanted to change the subject when she remembered what she had to do that day.**

**"Yeah! You're going to go with us?" Jean smiled and nodded then frowned as she got lost in her thoughts.**

**Tucker's eyes filled with concern, "You okay?" Jean looked at him and then looked at the table,**

**"Um, we've known each other for a period of what, four days now, right?" Tucker nodded at her rhetorical question, "I consider you to be a good friend of mine, a very good friend; I don't know much about you, and you don't know too much about me either."**

**Tucker interrupted her, "Where are you going with this?"**

**Jean took a deep breath, this was it...she looked up at him, "Do you remember at the mall the other day when Danny thought I was I ghost?" Tucker nodded, "Well..." she trailed off as she noticed a figure staring at them, she closed her eyes slightly to get a better view of the person and gasped when she saw who it was.**

**Adriane. Leaning against the tree shaking her head. Jean bit her lip and her eyes filled with fear and she started shaking from the draft that filled the air. Tucker noticed this and looked behind him and at the tree. No one was there.**

**"Jean what are you staring at?"**

**Jean blinked and the figure disappeared from her vision. _'A hallucination?'_ Jean looked back at Tucker unsurely, she shook her head and heard the school bell ring signifying lunch was over. Jean got up quickly and grabbed her book bag,**

**"Jean wait!" Tucker shouted as he got up and grabbed her arm. Jean looked at his hand clasping her arm and at his determined, stern face, "You need to talk to me, you keep running away and I never get a chance to know you better."**

**Jean looked down, "_'I can't tell him, I want to, but I can't,'_ "You wouldn't understand."**

**Tucker shook his head and smiled, "Once you get to know me, you'd take that back."**

**Jean smiled and Tucker let go of her arm, then offered his hand, "Want me to walk you to your class?" Jean looked at his hand and took it in hers,**

**"I'd like that." Tucker smiled and blushed as he started walking with Jean into the school.**

_**(Fenton Residence)**_

**Danny lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, the previous day at English had been strange, when he gave Jean the note to meet him after school. She touched his hand and he felt a rush in his head that made him dizzy, like she had taken something from his brain. And the strange thing was he didn't remember falling asleep in class. The dream felt so real, concrete. But when he 'woke up', it was apparent that he had fallen asleep because Jean had woke him up and his head was in his arms.**

**He was thrown from his thoughts when the telephone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Sam,**

**"Hey,"**

**"Hey, Danny," she said, "I forgot to ask you how you're talk with Jean went yesterday."**

**Danny looked confused for a moment then realized what she was talking about, "Oh, I told her not to worry about it."**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know but, remember the article that said her parents were killed in that accident?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, I don't remember falling asleep in Lancer's class but I had a dream of the accident; I was there, it felt so real. Jean was there and everything and I've never seen anyone cry that hard."**

**"Hmm, it was just a dream Danny."**

**"Yeah but Sam, I looked at the newspaper when I got back home and there was a picture of the scene and it looked just how I dreamed it."**

**"I don't know what to say, Danny. It's weird, really weird, but still it was just a dream."**

**Danny sighed, "What do you think about her?"**

**He heard Sam chuckle slightly, "This is Sam you're talking to, I don't trust anyone we meet, especially since you got our powers."**

**Danny laughed, "Yeah, I guess we'll see how things work out tomorrow at the carnival, I really think you should get to know her."**

**Sam sighed heavily, "Tucker's mad at me."**

**Danny closed his eyes in annoyance, then he remembered in his 'dream' that they weren't talking and the tension was immense, "What happened?"**

**"Well, I tried telling him to be careful around Jean and you know how he gets."**

**"Don't worry he'll get over it I'm sure."**

**"That's not what I'm worried about."**

**"Then what is it?"**

**Sam sighed again, "I just hope we are wrong about Jean, because there's more of a chance we can laugh this off; but if we're right, Tucker might get the impression that we're going to say 'told you so' and he won't talk to us."**

**Danny was about to say something but thought it over, "I never thought of it that way, in that case I'm hope I'm wrong, too."**

**Review!**

**The disturbing sound of an alarm clock ringing woke Jean from her sleep. Jean rolled over and slapped the snooze button. "Ugh," she said as she sat up and rubbed her head, "Why did I program my alarm clock on a Saturday?"**

**The carnival. Jean hopped out of her bed so quickly she almost tripped on the bed sheets. She ran over to her closet and got out her usual dress attire and slipped in to them. Before she left, she took a quick glance at the mirror, _'Don't screw up.'_**

**She opened the door and quietly walked down the stairs. 'Please don't let him be home,' she thought to herself. Adriane's voice came into her head again, _'Remember, you better get rid of that boy.'_**

**Jean growled and ran back up the stairs towards the laboratory. Angry she kicked the door open, to a surprised uncle and Adriane.**

**"Tell your little assistant to stay out of my head, I just want a normal day for once!"**

**Vlad looked at her coldly, "What do you mean?"**

**Jean almost went into tears, "Please, I don't want to fight, I just want to have fun."**

**Vlad turned to Adriane, "Would you rather Adriane to destroy him?"**

**Jean's eyes widened in confusion, "What?"**

**"Well, you say you don't want to do it, why not Adriane?"**

**Jean backed away, "But-"**

**Vlad held up his hand to stop her, "If you don't want to, Adriane will do it, it's no problem."**

**Jean's eyes narrowed, "I don't want you to destroy him!"**

**"And why is that?"**

**"Because," Jean stopped as she realized what the penalty would be for saying these words, "He's my friend."**

**Vlad nodded unemotionally, "That doesn't matter, now I want you to go to this carnival and have a good time."**

**An uncomfortable feeling filled Jean's chest, "You're still going to attack him aren't you?"**

**Vlad smirked, "We'll see, now go." Jean nodded and staggered out of the room.**

**- - - - - - -**

**Jean held onto Tucker after they had gotten off of the Tilta-Spin at the carnival. Tucker had gotten dizzy and wasn't able to walk straight. Then again, who wouldn't be? Jean laughed as fell onto her shoulder and mumbled something that not even God would understand.**

**"Are you going to be okay?" She asked. Tucker took his arm off from around her shoulder and nodded. She laughed as she saw him try to walk without her assistance.**

**Danny laughed at Tucker's inability to walk and walked over to Jean, "So you having fun?"**

**Jean laughed, "Yeah I haven't had this much fun since, well, I've never had this much fun!"**

**Danny laughed, "Well I guess that's good!"**

**Jean smiled softly, "Yeah," she turned her attention back to Tucker who was leaning against a rail trying to breathe, "I hope it lasts."**

**Danny cocked an eyebrow at what she said, "What do you mean?"**

**Jean shook her head, "It's nothing."**

**Sam rushed towards them, "Hey guys, I found a seat by the food court, we better hurry before someone else takes them."**

**Danny nodded and looked back at Jean, "You'll get Tuck?"**

**Jean smiled and nodded, "Yeah I guess I will."**

**Danny nodded and walked with Sam to the food court, "Everything's going okay, are you having fun?"**

**Sam smiled, "Surprisingly, yes, I think I'm actually starting to like her."**

**Danny smiled, "Finally, what happened?"**

**Sam playfully pushed him to the side and laughed, "Well, I was talking to her when we got here and we have a lot in common."**

**"That's great."**

**Sam looked down, "Why are you so up for this? I mean, it's like you want her to be part of our little group."**

**Danny smiled, "Well, Tucker seems to like her a lot and I don't want to spoil that for him, and you're the only girl, so I figured you wouldn't feel uncomfortable when Tuck and I discuss our 'boy' issues."**

**Sam smiled, "Yeah you're right, I need someone to discuss my 'girl' issues."**

**Danny laughed softly as he turned around to see Jean and a almost better Tucker following behind them, "Yeah it's all good."**

**Sam was about to reply but she was cut off by a loud boom. Everyone in the carnival turned their attention to the booming sound. The Ferris wheel engine had exploded.**

**Jean turned her attention towards the explosion and her eyes widened at the sight. She immediately looked over at Danny who began to run into the crowds of people. Tucker shook her out of her trance, "Hey we gotta go!"**

**She looked at Tucker sadly and nodded. Tucker grabbed her hand and ran over to Sam who was waiting for them to catch up to her. Tucker grabbed Sam's shoulder and gave her the notion to start running towards a safe area. Jean turned around to glance at the Ferris wheel and saw Danny as Danny Phantom fly towards the wreckage, _'I should be helping him,'_ she thought.**

**'_Oh no you shouldn't.'_ Adriane's voice said to her.**

**Jean instantly let go of Tucker's hand and stood in the crowd, watching Danny grab many people from the death trap that awaited them, "So you're behind this," she said out loud. She could hear her name being called from within the crowd and noted that Tucker was trying to reach her. She turned to face him, he had lost Sam and was now trying to get to her by pushing people out of his way.**

**She felt a rush of pain as someone ran into her and she fell to the ground. The feet of people scurrying to get out was all she saw and she crawled on the ground, trying to get up. Tucker's cries grew louder and more desperate as she advanced. The crowd was starting to die down and she finally had enough room to get up on her feet. She turned her attention towards the Ferris wheel again and gasped when she heard Adriane's maniacal laugh.**

**She felt a hand on her shoulder and faced Tucker, who was gasping for breath. She smiled at him, "Sorry." Tucker shook his head telling her not to worry about it. Her smile then twisted into one of pure horror, she looked at Tucker with fear in her eyes, "Danny's hurt," she said.**

**That earned her a confused expression from Tucker, "What do you mean?"**

**Jean mentally slapped herself as she realized what she had just done, she couldn't lie for this one, "Danny, he, he's injured by the Ferris wheel."**

**Another confused glance, "How do you know?"**

**Jean glanced at the ground and then tilted her head up to an obnoxious popping sound, Tucker turned his head to the sound of Sam screaming,**

**"The Ferris wheel is going to fall over!"**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Danny used his arm to support himself on his feet, he sat upright in a sitting position and realized the pain was coming from his leg. He noted that he transformed into human mode and saw the blood caked on his jeans, "Darnit!" His leg was the least of his worries when he heard the popping sound coming from the Ferris wheel. He looked up and saw it tilting towards him and he quickly scrambled on the ground to get away from it.**

**Jean ran full speed towards the Ferris wheel, Tucker and Sam following close behind. _'This is all my fault.'_**

**'_Awww, Jean don't blame yourself, blame, well, never mind, blame yourself,'_ Adriane said as she laughed.**

**Jean's eyes narrowed as she ran faster, finally stopping at the sight of Danny struggling to get away from the toppling Ferris wheel.**

**"Oh, no!" Sam shouted, "Tucker, if we run to help him we won't make it in time before the Ferris wheel falls!"**

**"We have to help him somehow we can't just stand here!" Sam nodded and they both ran towards Danny. But Jean had other plans,**

**"Stop!" Tucker and Sam both turned to face her,**

**"Are you crazy he'll be killed!" Sam shouted.**

**"He'll be fine, trust me."**

**Danny was too far away to see them and his leg wasn't helping any. He was in too much pain to go ghost and the Ferris wheel was tilting faster and faster. Tucker looked desperately at Jean and couldn't believe the sight he saw,**

**Jean's eyes were glowing blue and she was extending her hand out towards the Ferris wheel. He tapped Sam on the shoulder and she looked at Jean and had the same reaction as he did. They turned back at the Ferris wheel, which finally gained speed at its downfall, the remaining people inside had either jumped to their deaths or just held on tight hoping for the best.**

**Danny closed his eyes as the wheel got closer to crushing him. He could feel the cold steel against his cheek and reopened his eyes to see that the wheel was levitating in the air. There was a strange blue power force consuming it and he recognized it from when that white-haired ghost tossed the car at him.**

**Tucker and Sam used that opportune moment to run over to Danny and help him up. After brushing himself off and leaning against his friends for support, he finally asked, "What just happened?" Tucker and Sam were about to give him the answer when they realized who the answer was.**

**They turned towards Jean, whose eyes were still glowing blue, with her hand extending out towards the Ferris wheel.**

**Only this time she was in her ghost mode.**

**Danny, Sam, and Tucker all stared in disbelief at Jean. Neither of them knew what to think or do. Danny especially_, 'I can't believe this, she was the ghost!'_**

**Jean leveled the Ferris wheel until everyone got off it safely and then set it down. It crashed to the ground and debris flew into the air. She felt the numbness racking her body fade away as she went back into her human mode. She put her arm to her side and her gaze shifted to her feet, _'Well, I guess it's safe to say I'm in a load of trouble on both sides.'_**

**She could sense their emotions and she wasn't liking it. Sam was angry beyond belief, Danny was a mixture of shock and disbelief. Her guilt increased as she felt Tucker's feelings; sad, angry, and confused. She looked over at the three of them with a blank expression. The carnival had cleared out and all that was left were police officers and fire fighters scanning and spraying the area.**

**Ambulances lined by the Ferris wheel as injured people and bodies were taken away. Danny felt a pang of guilt and pain as he watched the people he could've saved being covered with a white sheet. He looked back over at Jean who was staring at the scene. He shook Sam and Tucker's arms off of him and staggered angrily towards her. He took her by the shoulders and forced him to face her,**

**"Why didn't you tell us the truth?!? Do you know how many people we could've saved today?!"**

**Jean glared, "You don't get it do you?"**

**Danny's eyes filled with confusion, "What are you talking about?"**

**"I'd tell you," she said, swiftly she clenched her hand into a fist and she punched him across the face, "But then I'd have to kill you."**

**Danny lifted his head up, pressing his hand against his cheek where she had punched him, Tucker and Sam soon rushed by his side and helped him to his feet. Jean watched the scene and transformed into her ghost mode, _'I should hurry and get it over with quickly.' _**

**Danny got the notion of what she wanted and looked around to see if anyone was watching them, he realized they were in the presence of many firefighters and police officers. Fortunately, they didn't notice the fight that was going to take place. He transformed into his ghost form and glared at Jean with his green eyes.**

**Jean's eyes glowed a full light blue, covering her pupils. The wind seemed to pick up as she extended her hand out towards Danny. Danny went stiff he felt his mind being taken over. His body was lifted from the ground as he was carried over to his former friend. He levitated a few inched away from her face and was set down, but the force still clinged to him.**

**Jean's eyes were filled with sadness and already felt the pain of her future loss starting to set in, "I'm so sorry," was all she could say.**

**Danny had a pleading look on his face, "Jean, don't do this."**

**Jean clenched her hand a bit and Danny gasped as felt his chest tighten up, "I don't have a choice." Danny was short of breath and couldn't respond, "I'm sorry, Danny."**

**"Leave him alone!" Tucker shouted to her, "What did he ever do to you, Jean?!?!"**

**Jean shook her head but tried to keep her emotions neutral, "I just wish you could understand."**

**"Then why won't you give a chance?!?!"**

**"Because I can't, or all of you will die."**

**"So you're going to kill Danny?!?!"**

**Jean looked at Danny, he was gasping for breath, his eyes were rolling in the back of his head and he had transformed back into his human form. She felt a tear drip down her cheek and she let him go. He fell to the ground coughing, and she watched as he scrambled away from her.**

**Tucker and Sam helped him up and draped his arms over each of their shoulders so that he could support himself. All three watched Jean as she transformed into her human mode, her features didn't have the same sad expression. It was cold and ruthless. Neither of them didn't even recognize her.**

**Jean tried to look as cold as she could, she knew that when this would happen they would be angry. So she had to pretend they had done her wrong so she could hold that grudge. The fake grudge would be her hatred and motivation. She glared at them and decided to speak, "If you want to know what's really going on, you can go to Wisconsin, my uncle and his accomplice just flew back up there, with your family, Danny."**

**Danny's eyes widened, "He has my family?!?!"**

**Jean smirked, "Yep, this whole carnival thing was a decoy just to lure you away from your home."**

**Danny backed away and he felt a rage rack his body, he grabbed Tucker and Sam by the arms and transformed, flying into the air towards the north. Jean watched him fly away, she knew it would come to this, and she knew the horror that would come to Danny and his friends. She dropped to her knees and placed her head in her hands.**

**'_Why did I have to do this?'_ She asked herself.**

**Adriane's voice entered her mind_, 'Because you were manipulated, I helped you with your hatred, put memories into your mind, made you hate them.'_**

**Jean's chest went light and she could feel her heart beat quickly, she felt short of breath and dizzy. _'I know what'll happen, I have to help them.' _**

**'_You're better off staying where you are, Jean; if you help them, you'll face the same doom as they will.'_**

**Jean started screaming at the voice out loud, "That's not fair! You tricked me you little witch!" Her screams ignited curiosity to the police officers and firemen and they turned to watch the screaming girl.**

**'_Oh, Jean, don't be like that,'_ Adriane said.**

**Jean stopped, hunched over as she breathed in heavily between sobs. She felt a presence looking at her and she looked over at Psychic Maria's fair booth. Adriane stood next to the poster, "Who do you think caused the accident in the Ferris wheel? It was you, you knew what to do, it was in you subconscious, kind of like an alarm clock. You killed those people and injured others."**

**Jean's eyes widened as she listened to the mirage sent by Adriane's power, "It's all your fault, you'll live your life alone now, live your life with guilt."**

**Jean had enough and ran over to the poster, right through the mirage that dissipated as she walked through it. In a blind rage, she began to scratch and pound the wall. Her hands started to bleed but she didn't care, she walked away from the wall when she realized that was all she was attacking. She staggered back and placed her bloodied hands on her forehead, her mind was spinning and her chest was hurting.**

**She felt a nausea overcome her and she knelt on the ground and spilled the contents onto the ground. She got up and almost fell backwards, _'Why is that happening?!?!'_ Everything faded to black as she fell backwards onto the ground and debris, the last thing she saw was a police officer carrying her to an ambulance.**

**Vlad smirked as he watched Maddie, Jazz, and Jack try to escape from the grasp of the ropes that bounded them to the chairs, "Adriane," he addressed, "Are you ready to proceed to Step Two?"**

**Adriane smirked and her eyes glowed a dark red...**

**Danny searched his house for any sign of evidence that his family could still be there. After throwing a few things around the lab he suspected they would've busted him by now. He let out an aggravated growl as he tossed one of beakers across the room.**

**"I knew we shouldn't of trusted her!"**

**Tucker looked down, quiet. Sam looked over at Tucker and then walked over to Danny, "Danny I'm sure they'll be fine, we just need to calm down."**

**"How can I calm down when my family is miles away being in the possession of one of my enemies?!?!"**

**Sam put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "Do you know where the guy lives? That might help." She received no response, "Danny? Did you hear me?"**

**Danny turned around slowly and Sam backed away in horror when she saw his eyes. They were glowing a dark red, "Tucker!" Tucker looked up at the sound of his name and ran over to Sam when he saw the sight. Danny was inching slowly away from Sam and Tucker and heading towards the Fenton portal.**

**Tucker looked at him oddly, "What is he doing?"**

**Sam gave the same expression, "I don't know but he's creeping me out."**

**Adriane's eyes glowed a darker red as she controlled Danny's mind. She could see him extending his arm out and opening the ghost zone, allowing the ghosts to protrude out.**

**Danny smirked as the ghosts flew out of the ghost zone and phased through ceiling and walls of the lab. His gaze rested on Sam and Tucker and he glared as he walked towards them. Tucker and Sam frantically tried to get up to escape him. As they ran for the door, they couldn't control themselves. They floated in mid air and were turned around to face Danny walking slowly towards them.**

**Sam was the first to cry out, "Danny, stop it!"**

**Her works fell on deaf ears as he inched closer to them. Tucker decided to give it a try,**

**"Please don't do this!"**

**Danny only smirked as the space lessened to only inch between him and his friends.**

**Jean sat in her room and stared at the mirror. "What have I done?" She thought to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her black hair covered her fragile form and she brought her legs up and pressed them against her chest. She placed her forehead on her knees and cried.**

**She jerked her head up suddenly and gasped, "Something's wrong," she said to herself, "Something's happening." She stood up slowly and she concentrated on where it was coming from.**

**"There's a negative ghost energy coming from Danny's house, oh no, the vision, it came true!"**

**Jean was about to rush out of her room, "No, I can't, Uncle Vlad said he'd kill Danny, his friends, and family if I assist him." She paced her room trying to decide what to do. She looked out of the window and took in a deep breath. It was now or never.**

**Sam and Tucker fell to the ground as 'Danny' walked past them, he looked around the room for a second and smirked. Then he winced as searing pain enveloped the inside of his head.**

**Adriane gritted her teeth in pain as Vlad injected the fluid in her neck. She reopened her eyes and found that she had lost control over Danny. She looked up and glared at him,**

**'_You fool! I had him right where I wanted him!'_**

**Vlad looked at her questionably, "And where was that? You did everything he needed to do."**

**Adriane shrunk back as she realized she almost gave herself away, 'Never_ mind sir, it wasn't important.'_**

**Vlad smirked and looked over at his three hostages; he had Maddie right where he wanted her.**

**Danny groaned as he grabbed his head, his eyes returning to their natural blue. 'What happened?' He noticed the silence in the room, "Sam? Tucker? Where are you guys?"**

**He looked down at the ground and froze at the sight. He rushed over to Tucker who had started to stir, "What happened, who did this to you?" Tucker's eyes filled with fear and he tried to get away from him.**

**Danny looked at him in confusion and then rushed over to Sam, "Sam," he said making sure she was alright, "What happened?" Sam had the same reaction as Tucker and she shrunk back so that he wasn't touching her.**

**Danny stood up and looked at them both, "Who did this to you guys?" He asked in a raspy whisper.**

**A voice in his head gave him the answer_, 'You did.'_**

**He looked around the room, _'I did?!?!_'**

**'_Yes, but you were being controlled by something else.'_**

**Danny looked at his friends, _'Something?'_**

**'_Yes, a telekinetic ghost, more powerful than any telekinetic ghost, very dangerous.'_**

**'_Jean?'_**

**'_No, Adriane, she's the one who controlled you.'_**

**'_Is this Jean?'_**

**Silence.**

**'_Jean if it's you please listen, I need your help.'_**

**He received no response, _'Please...'_**

**'_I won't be of much help, I am powerless against her, and with her working with my uncle Vlad, I'm more powerless, I truly do not have a clue of what they're up to, but you had better get to Wisconsin quick, I don't have a good feeling about any of this.'_**

**'_Why won't you help me?!?'_**

**'_Because everyone you've ever cared about or loved will die at your hands!' _**

**'_At my hands?'_**

**'_Yes, you'll awake to see your friends and family dead, you won't remember a thing but they'll live in the after life knowing that you killed them!"_**

**Danny almost fainted, _'So I have to do this on my own?_'**

**'_Apparently.'_**

**Danny looked at his friends, they had passed out. He picked them both up and carried them to the living room. He placed Tucker on the lean back chair and Sam on the couch. He winced when he saw their bruises, 'I can't believe this,' he thought to himself.**

**He stood by the front door and looked back at them, "This is for you guys," he said as he phased through the door and towards Wisconsin.**


End file.
